Destined Treasure
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: A rebellious pirate with a past, A prince she's holding prisoner and a talking dog? What's going on here?
1. Chapter 1

There is a world hidden from ours. A world full of the greatest myths, legends, and fairytales. A place of monsters and magic this world has long been divided by a single conflict. To follow in the steps of those before you or to write your own story? The monsters tend to stay out of this. Keeping to themselves and not interacting with their fairytale neighbors.

But, every rule has it's exceptions.

Every world has it's outlaws, outcasts.

This is the story of one such person.

...

* * *

The maps were starting to give her a headache but she had learned early on in life that one must always be prepared for anything and everything. She sighed, that couldn't be truer given her situation. Banned, exiled. Whatever you called it, it was the same. It would drive some to madness, others would have accepted their fate and settled down but not her. She couldn't afford to nor, would she WANT to.

But still, Standing from her desk she walked to the window. Ocean for miles, sparkling in the bright sunlight. There she stood when the door creaked open.

"Captain, I'm sorry for the intrusion but you'll want to see this. Whisp sent it,"

She did not like what she saw. Growling slightly, she crumpled the fancy parchment in her hand letting it burn to ash.

"Change course, we're headed for Crystal Cove, tonight,"

…...

Not even the sunniest of days could brighten the Prince's sour mood no matter how his friends tried to help he'd been brooding for a week now.

"Think of all the good it will do," his parents urged him.

But Prince Shaggy only sulked.

"I want to like, marry for love," he pleaded with his parents.

"She's a princess AND a warrior, Norville, so you'd never have to be afraid."

That statement from his mother is what drove Shaggy to the outdoors his best friend, Scooby, and bodyguard, Richard following behind him. He wasn't looking forward to the coming night. A grand ball the grandest thrown in a long time had been planned to formally announce the betrothal.

"Things might change," Richard quietly offered.

"Not before tonight," Shaggy sullenly replied.

"You never know. Fate's a funny thing,"

Shaggy shrugged half-heartedly.

…...

* * *

The room was bathed in the light Shaggy could see it even from his hiding place in the darkened hall. They were all waiting on him to make his grand entrance but he didn't want to. Everyone was there. His friends, his extended family, their allies everyone. Everyone he had ever known and even those he didn't know. They had all come from all corners of the land, the world it seemed. All to watch him seal his fate.

"Your mother will be looking for you if you don't show up soon,"

Shaggy jumped. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice Velma approaching. Not until she was right in front of him.

"I know," he grumbled.

"The sooner you get in there the sooner it will be over with," Velma reasoned.

"I don't want to,"

"They'll be serving dinner soon,"

"I don't care,"

Velma stepped back in surprise. Shaggy was dead-set on hiding if he didn't come at the mention of a meal.

"Shaggy, your mother's coming," Fred announced, "You'd better hurry,"

With a sigh, Shaggy stood from his hiding place and marched down the hall, reaching the double doors of the ballroom just before his mother. Plastering a fake smile on his face when his arrival was announced he ignored the stern glare his mother was giving him.

Then as he joined the Princess at the bottom of the grand staircase the announcement was made resulting in applause.

Shaggy spent the next hour and a half greeting guests per his mother's orders. It was punishment he supposed for being late. A painful punishment as he was forced to smile and pretend to be happy.

He only gave a real smile to one person that night.

"Like, you totally honor us with your presence, Alpha Clawdeen", Prince Shaggy grinned mischievously, bowing.

"Oh knock it off, you!", Clawdeen smirked, hugging him. "I only been the Alpha for a few months now. And why wouldn't I be here for my favorite cousin on such an important day?"

"Like, thanks, Cuz. Hey! I heard the good news! You found your life-mate!"

"Yeah", the lovely werewolf smiled dreamily. "When I first looked into those emerald eyes, it was all over for both of us."

"Is he, like, here with you?", Shaggy asked, hoping to meet this mystery man.

"Um..no", Clawdeen said, hiding the edge of nervousness in her voice. "Prince Duncan on a diplomatic mission for his father right now."

"Prince Duncan, hmm? I, like, don't think I've heard of him. What kingdom is he the Prince of?"

"Nuh-uh, Cuz!", Clawdeen grinned. "You'll find out when you meet him."

Shortly after this they finally sat down for dinner but much to Shaggy's surprise he wasn't very hungry and only ate enough to appear polite.

_Why can't this night be over with already? _Shaggy wondered.

It was time for him to dance with his bride-to-be. He fought the urge to run as he led her to the center of the ballroom where everyone could see them.

_Let's get this over with.  
_

Before a step was even taken, however, bright colorful fireworks exploded around them stunning the guests into shocked silence. They were so distracted and disoriented by the fireworks that they failed to notice the vines creeping around the guards and anyone else who might stop what was about to transpire. The fireworks faded leaving the once merry room bathed in an eerie purple. A burst of violet flames forced the Prince and Princess to separate

Looking around the room now, Shaggy found pirates lined every wall.

"Well, Well,"

Shaggy snapped to attention finding a pirate now occupied the place he'd been standing in moments before.

"It's Captain Chrystal what is she doing here?"

"I thought she was exiled,"

"I thought she was dead."

The pirate ignored these remarks and continued on.

"Quite the celebration here," she smiled, "Forgive my interruption. I was just wondering where my invitation was, I do enjoy a good party-"

"You aren't wanted here!"

"Not wanted?" she looked hurt now, "My goodness. I am sorry I'll just be taking what I came for and we can pretend this never happened,"

She turned to him, grinning as she blew sparkling blue powder in his face.

….

* * *

With the Prince under a sleep spell, floating beside her Chrystal turned to leave only to find a blade against her throat.

"The only place you're going is the dungeon, pirate"

"That's what you think,"

Chrystal grinned at her first mate who now pressed a sword against the knight's back.

Soon enough the two were dueling.

As entertaining as it was, they had to leave. With a wave of her hand, they all disappeared.

…...

* * *

His head was swimming, what happened? He smelt saltwater and heard seagulls screeching overhead. Forcing his eyes open he found himself in a room he didn't recognize. Dark wood paneling from the floor to the ceiling. A glance out the large window confirmed his suspicions.

The pirates had taken him.

"Welcome aboard the Shadow Queen, Prince Norville."

Shaggy whirled with a yelp to see the admittedly stunningly beautiful pirate at the door. her brown locks tightly braided beneath the black hat she wore, her eyes alight with mischief, a smile on her face. She wore a dress consisting of a purple corset top with elbow-length sleeves, the dress faded from black to purple, flames seeming to dance on the long skirt. a sword hung at her side gleaming in the light

"Like, the Shadow Queen?", he replied with as much confidence as he could muster. "Then, like, you must be Captain Chrystal Rose, 'Scourge of the Ever After Seas.

she bowed, flourishing her hat

"You won't get away with this! Like, what do you want with me?"

"Let's see, you're a prince, Maybe I'll ransom you", she smirked. "Or maybe I should keep you as a hostage to keep the navies off my back. So many options. However, I may be a pirate, but I'm not cruel. I have someone to keep you company."

At his confused look, she stepped aside with a smile; and Scooby bounded in, tackling Shaggy to the deck and licking his face.

"Scoob!" He cried, "How?"

"He grabbed onto you before we left and who am I to separate friends?"

A crash sounded across the hall.

"Excuse me, I have to tend to my other guest,"

…...

* * *

Chrystal eased open the door to find Melissa and that guard locked In a wrestling match.

"AHEM,"

She pulled them apart with her magic.

"WHAT is going on here? Are you trying to wake the sea dragons?"

"He started it!" Melissa yelled kicking midair, "I told ya we shoulda tied em down Captain!"

"But what happened?" the captain repeated pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"He woke up and attacked me!" melissa declared.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE PRINCE?"

"Relax, he's across the hall," Chrystal said dismissively.

"YOU'LL HANG FOR THIS"

"Now, now, it does no good to yell. I'll set you down if you don't attack me,"

"I took his weapons," Melissa piped,

"I still-"

The captain sighed, "Melissa why don't you write to your mother?"

"Okay,"

Conflict avoided.

For now.

…...

* * *

Richard burst into the room as soon as the captain set him on his feet. He was astounded to find the Prince unharmed. There wasn't so much as a scratch on him. He sat on the floor, Scooby snoozing in his lap, staring out the window at the endless sea.

"Like, what was with the crash earlier?" Shaggy asked turning to him.

"I jumped the pirate girl," he explained,

"Why?"

"She's the enemy,"

"We're like, at their mercy I don't think attacking them is like, a good idea,"

"Surely you aren't going to give up so easily?"

"No, Richard, but look at where we are there's nothing but ocean out here,"

"We can swim for it then,"

"Which way is Crystal Cove?" Shaggy challenged.

Richard found he didn't have an answer.

"Exactly,"

"Now what, My Prince?"

"We wait,"

...

* * *

**I'm back with another pirate story! Exciting isn't it? Okay, to clarify the dress Captain Chrystal is wearing has the top of Zarinna's dress from The Pirate Fairy and the bottom of Vandalla's dress with my spin on the design.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I WANT EVERY SHIP IN THE ENTIRE KINGDOM AFTER THESE PIRATES DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-yes, my queen!" Stammered the general.

"Stacey, darling, dearest. PLEASE calm down,"

"I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN SAMUAL!" Stacy snapped.

"Berating the general won't help you," Samual stressed, "Look at the poor man! He's shaking,"

"She took our son. she could kill him!"

"Richard and Scooby will protect him as they always have,"

"Not if she kills them! You've heard the stories!"

Samual raked his hands through his hair. ever since the pirates had left Stacey had been in a panic. He was panicking too but unlike his wife, he chose to remain calm.

They were going to be there a while.

...

* * *

Shaggy and Richard waited and waited and waited. Something was bound to happen soon but their eyelids were dropping, the gentle rocking of the boat lulling them to sleep no matter how they tried to fight it. No sooner had the two fallen asleep did Scooby wake up and having nothing better to do decided to explore the ship. He crept to the door, opening it quietly and stepping out swiftly shutting it behind him. Looking to his right stairs led to the upper deck down the hall to his left was another set of stairs but those were dark. So, upstairs he went.

"Hello, Scooby,"

He jumped a little turning to see the captain.

"Hello,"

There was something familiar abo with ut the pirate before him. He had been too worked up earlier to notice but now that he was calm...

He slowly approached the captain circling her curiously.

"Come with me, Scooby,"

He followed her to her quarters.

"We need to talk,"

...

* * *

"Wakey, wakey boys!"

Richard and Shaggy jolted awake to find one of the pirates standing over them. Richard grit his teeth. It was the same pirate from earlier. He didn't like her. Dressed in a loose red top, apricot-colored sash black pants and weathered boots. Her brown hair a few shades darker than the captains own was tied back in a long ponytail.

"You will show the Prince some respect you fifthly-"

"I had my bath this morning thank you," she interjected.

"Hold your tongue, Pirate before i-" Richard faltered remembering his sword had been taken.

"My name is Melissa Mayhem and I'll thank you to remember that," Melissa snarled, bright green eyes flashing with anger, "I brought your dinner. Eat up,"

With those words, she set the trays down before spinning on her heel. As she was leaving, Scooby returned and quickly joined them.

Shaggy raised the food to his mouth prepared to dig in when Richard snatched it away.

"Don't! It could be poisoned!"

"Like, I don't think they intend to poison us,"

Richard opened his mouth to protest only for Shaggy to silence him.

"If you're so worried, Richard, then switch with me," he prompted after a few minutes of tense silence.

Richard happily obliged.

* * *

"Melissa, what is the matter?" Chrystal demanded when her first mate burst into her quarters.

"May I please break his wrist?"

"Don't hurt the Prince"

"No, his bodyguard!"

"Melissa, what would your mother say?"

"Violence is never the answer,"

Chrystal smiled, "That's right,"

Melissa proceeded to pace the room, her fists clenched at her sides. Her frustration was palpable. What was she supposed to do now? Her chores were done and she had written her letter so, now what? She turned to the still smiling captain who clearly found her situation amusing.

"Help?" she asked weakly.

"Felix might wanna play checkers. Go ask,"

She was out the door before the captain finished her statement.

Chrystal closed the door with a flick of her wrist and went back to her meal. They would be home tomorrow making her sigh with relief Even though she was trading one set of duties for another the thought of seeing her island made her happy. Home meant safety, security. Home was good. No one could find them, no one would harm them.

No one would take what she worked so hard to get.

...

* * *

Bright and early the next morning Shaggy and company were woken up by a knock at the door. Richard was on his feet at once beating Shaggy to the door. He opened it to find Melissa scowling at him.

"Captain Chrystal sent me to get you, all of you,"

"Why?"

"We've arrived,"

"Where?"

"Come and find out,"

Richard didn't want to go anywhere with the pirate girl but Shaggy followed her without an issue prompting him to do the same. The trio watched in shock as an island started to take shape in the thick fog. A big island. Sloping mountains, roaring waterfalls were easier and easier to see the closer they got.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

They all jumped. A pirate they hadn't yet seen now stood beside them. Stick thin with blonde hair peeking out of the striped bandanna he wore. perfectly matching the blue and black clothing that seemed a little big on him. He smiled at them revealing gleaming white fangs.

"My name's Felix,"

Richard stepped in front of Shaggy folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, relax!"

Shaggy jumped finding Captain Chrystal behind him, "No one's going to hurt any of you. Especially Felix,"

They soon docked being led of the ship by Chrystal who took them to her home, their new home A small mansion hidden behind the trees. The doors swung open before they reached them, An excited group awaiting them. Gasping when they saw the prince before parting to let them inside.

Chrystal took them to their rooms without a word. As soon as she left, Richard bolted across the hall.

"I like, want to be alone right now, Richard,"

"But, Your Highness-"

"You'll know if I need you," Shaggy interrupted, "Please let me be alone,".

Richard returned to his room thankful the queen wasn't here to see this.

As soon as Richard had returned to his own room, Shaggy shut the door and looked around wondering why? How? Why him? How did the pirates find out? This confused him to no end. What now? Would he be forced to remain in this room? It was big but any room could feel like a cell even the most comfortable of rooms. AHe walked to the windows, peering outside he saw something people were being led off the ship. Slaves? Were the stories true? Was the captain truly a vindictive monster who stole people from their homes and forced them to join her crew? If that was true what was she REALLY planning to do with them? Shaggy quickly backed away from the window, his mind running amuck with these new and scary thoughts.

What was to become of them?


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU'RE BACK!"

Chrystal found herself knocked backward by an excited friend.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Molly," Chrystal grinned.

The purple-haired halfa smiled in return still clinging tightly to her friend's shoulders, "Tell me everything, Please!"

"I will, I will, but first we've got to get the new arrivals settled in and taken care of,"

"How many this time?"

"Fifteen, not counting our special guests,"

"Special guests?" Molly repeated confusedly.

"I'll tell you later. Now roll up your sleeves we have work to do,"

…...

* * *

"_You can't catch me!" she laughed, scampering up the tree._

"_I can try," he giggled in response, following closely behind her._

_The two children found themselves sitting side by side on the same branch watching passerby with interest as they tried to make each other laugh by copying the actions of the strangers below. It was a serene cloudless spring day made all the brighter by their friendship._

_Bliss._

…_..._

* * *

"Tell me now?" Molly pleaded.

Chrystal smiled weakly at her friend, "I want some alone time right now, M"

"Okay," Molly sighed defeatedly.

"Thank you,"

With everyone taken care of, Chrystal set out on her own disappearing from sight as she entered the trees. No one questioned where the captain went. Her alone time was a mystery.

The trees towered over her, creating a canopy of shade but she longed to soar above them. She lifted her face to the sky and stood still. Listening to her surroundings. Birds of many kinds flew overhead, trees rustling in the breeze, all kinds of magical creatures big and small hiding just out of sight.

A twig snapped behind her.

She turned watching with a small smile as a wolf slunk out of the trees.

"Hello, Jade,"

The wolf seemed to smile at her, sitting at her feet. Chrystal returned the smile, all the tension, the stress draining away as she ran her hand through the wolf's silky black fur.

"Did you enjoy your time with the other wolves?"

"Yes,"

"Good, I missed you,"

"I missed you too,"

/

* * *

_They tied her down and set her adrift. At the mercy of the waves, in too much pain to do anything about her situation. What had she done to deserve this? Staring up at the sky through her tears she wondered what would become of her._

_She was doomed._

…_..._

* * *

When Chrystal returned to the manor, she saw the prince watching her through the window. His face written in anger and confusion, his eyes following her every movement like an animal stalking prey' this led her to wonder what had transpired in her absence. She ignored his glare as she strode inside walking down the hall to her room with the intent of finishing some of her more mundane tasks before engaging Molly in a story.

The prince, however, stopped her from doing so.

"You keep slaves?"

Although phrased as a question it was more of a statement.

"No," she replied turning to meet his harsh gaze, "I rescue people"

"Then why did they look so miserable,"

She stepped closer, eyes flashing red, "It's because of this accursed destiny debate. They're being oppressed by those in power and come to me for help. This island-MY-island is a safe haven, their refuge. If you don't believe me, go see for yourself,"

She spun on her heel to leave before adding a final thought.

"You may be a Prince but this is my home. I make the rules here,"

Chrystal disappeared just as Richard burst into the hall to defend him.

"Let's go outside, Richard. I need some air,"

…..

* * *

Once outside, Shaggy was able to relax momentarily. His mind was still muddled. There were countless stories of Captain Chrystal Rose. They all said the same thing disappearances occurred wherever she went, monster, fairy tale or, human it didn't matter. It was said she forced them to join her crew, branding them magically so they would never escape. When he had confronted her, however, she seemed appalled, angered, that he would dare make such a claim but there was always the possibility that she was bluffing, lying, trying to fool him.

But he would have to be careful.

As she had said, this WAS her island. He would have to watch his step.

Still, he couldn't deny there was a mystery brewing here. One that begged to be solved. He just had to be careful.

Where to start?

…...

* * *

Chrystal paced her room, raking her hands through her hair. Her thoughts in turmoil as she tried to push it away and ignore it, leave it to fizzle out nut it never had and it never would. With an annoyed groan, she settled behind her desk and began to furiously write. She needed her allies, her friends on the inside more than ever now. There was a storm coming and she wanted to be prepared for whatever it entailed.

She would be ready.

…...

* * *

"_Look what I found!" she grinned, holding up a rather large seashell. _

_Pure white with delicate lines and no imperfections._

"_I have an idea," her friend replied after a moments thought, "We can share it,"_

"_Share it?"_

"_One half for me, one for you,"_

"_Okay, like friendship necklaces," she nodded, cutting her red hair ribbon in two._

_The shell was cut into even halves and strung on the ribbon._

_A testament of their friendship._

…_..._

* * *

"I bet you my dessert that I can throw this rock farther than you!" Felix teased Melissa.

"That's not a fair bet you're a vampire! With Magic!" Melissa retorted, punching her crewmate in the shoulder as they continued their chores, "Besides, we're in the dining room!"

"Where do you think the Captain went?" Felix inquired as he swept the dining room floor.

"Her room,"

"What do you think she does in there?"

Melissa stopped cleaning the windows long enough to glare at Felix, "You and I both know what she's doing,"

Felix shrugged, "Planning, plotting, brooding,"

"Yep,"

"Hey, what's going on out there?"

Looking out the window on the far side of the dining room, Melissa saw what Felix was talking about. Prince Shaggy, Scooby and, his bodyguard were roaming around the beach.

"Are they allowed outside?"

"Of course they are!"

The two jumped, finding Chrystal in the doorway, "There's no way off this island unless they're part fish!"

"How's the plotting?"

"Meh,"

"How 'bout a game of cards?" Melissa smirked.

"Nah, I promised _someone _a story,"

"ME" Molly exclaimed bouncing into the dining room and sitting at the table.

…...

* * *

Shaggy and company wandered the island curiously. They had yet to see anyone else and Shaggy was growing nervous though he tried not to let it show.

Just beyond the manor, they had discovered rows and rows of little log cabins. It remained unclear if the occupants were hiding or not there at all. Directly Shaggy could see a few figures out there but he wasn't willing to venture that far just yet. So, they turned their attention to the miles of shoreline and set off. They remained outdoors until they were told to come in.

Richard grumbled that they weren't children and "the pirate scum" had no right to order them around but Shaggy had silenced him quickly. He wasn't willing to risk upsetting them, especially the captain who'd he had already upset.

The anger that clouded her face had made his blood run cold.

Yet, she intrigued him. Captain Chrystal Rose was a mystery herself. So little was known about who she actually was or where she had come from. Rumors ran rampant through the kingdoms. Whispers of her supposed past.

A past he wanted to unravel.

…...

* * *

_She burned. Her back was on fire, unrelenting angry fire without an end. Hands and feet bound in iron chains. Time seemed frozen. Trapping her in what was the worst day of her life._

_A life she no longer had._

_Her family was dead._

_Her friends lost._

_Her home lay in embers._

_She was a nobody now._


	4. Chapter 4

A week later.

"IT CAN'T JUST VANISH!" Stacey bellowed, "FIND HIM! FIND HIM!"

The troops scattered like terrified school children.

Samual moved to speak but the queen silenced her husband with a tear-filled glare, "I'm going to check on Mei Ling"

Mei Ling hadn't ventured from her room since the incident. Stacey believed this was due to grief but that couldn't have been farther from the truth,

But they would learn in time.

...

* * *

Meanwhile on the island:

She teetered on the edge of the great cliff, one breath could blow her over, sending her to the depths of the turquoise waters below and yet she would never reach the water. Even without the ability to fly she would soar. Chrystal shook her head, a wistful smile on her face, a longing in her heart as she stepped away from the edge and back to safety. Falling back onto the lush green grass she stared up at the clear blue sky above her.

They were coming.

Her allies were coming.

They would bring her news, supplies everything she needed that the island couldn't give her. But that was still weeks away. For now, she would go about her day as usual with the added job of looking after Prince Shaggy and his friends.

...

* * *

_She had passed out, convinced she was going to die only to wake up in a bed that wasn't her own, in a room that was strange to her._

"_She's awake,"_

_Turning her head she saw where the voices had come from. Two boys right around her age sat across from her watching her every movement. The taller of the two stayed behind while his brother went "for help"._

_There was something about him and the way he watched her that made her skin crawl. This boy who grinned so causally at her, fangs flashing in the light made her uncomfortable. She looked away from him, closing her eyes against the harsh sunlight but still, he watched her._

_His name she later learned was Drew._

…_..._

* * *

The island was huge but Shaggy, Scooby and, Richard had committed to exploring all of it. They were quickly learning that this was no easy feat. The island seemed to have a mind of its own. Always spinning making them hike in circles but they were determined to see what they could.

Pushing through the trees they came upon a cliff instantly quieting. Captain Chrystal sat before them, knees to her chest, seemingly lost in thought staring at the sky.

"I know you're there," she declared, "Come to yell about my cruelty?"

"What are you doing all the way up here?" Richard challenged, still convinced the pirates were plotting their demise.

"This is my quiet place but since you've disrupted me I shall have a word with the Prince instead,"

Richard started to protest only to find scooby and himself, back on the beach.

"You disrupt the Captain?"

Melissa dropped directly in front of them, Felix right behind her.

"She doesn't like being disturbed," he added.

Richard stayed silent.

"Oh, I forgot we're talking to Mr, The pirates will kill us all, puh-lease," Melissa scoffed.

"We aren't going to hurt you, lighten up," Felix chimed.

"Then why kidnap us?"

"We only wanted Prince Shaggy, you're an unfortunate bonus," Melissa replied with an eye roll.

"But why?"

"The captain has her reasons," Felix shrugged.

"Which are?"

"We don't know," Melissa lied, "We just follow orders,"

"Now, how about we go inside and try to get along?"

Richard tossed a glance over his shoulder.

"The prince will be fine, Richard. Chrystal wouldn't hurt anyone," Felix added.

_Except for my brother but I don't blame her._

"Fine," Richard growled.

"I propose a game of cards,"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

"_what's your name?"_

_She bit her tongue. She was exiled, left for dead, she didn't want to endanger the lives of those who'd been so kind to her. Revealing who she was meant trouble._

"_You don't wanna say?" the girl asked._

_She shook her head._

"_Then I'll give you a name," the twelve-year-old smiled, coming to sit beside her on the bed,_

_Several moments of silence passed before she snapped her fingers._

"_I'll call you Chrystal,"_

"_That's pretty,"_

"_My name's Avalon by the way. Come on, I'll take you to meet Mom,"_

…_._

* * *

"I'll find you," Mei Ling growled, "You and your entire crew."

The upset Princess paced.

"You won't get away with this, Christina"

…...

* * *

Shaggy stood locked in place, fear creeping down his spine as Captain Chrystal stood nearing him slowly.

"Well? Did you find some other reason to be angry with me?" she asked cooly.

"N-no,"

She smirked, "I think you'll find that I'm not what you were expecting,"

That was an understatement.

"Now," she said snapping him back to reality," two things before I send you on your way,"

"What?"

"One, we have company coming soon,"

"Like, that worries me,"

"Good,"

"And the other thing?"

"You're going to join me for dinner tonight,"

She sent him back to the beach before he could say anything.

…...

* * *

"You're cheating!" Richard exclaimed, slamming Melissa's hand down onto the table.

"I wouldn't dare!" she snapped in response, wrenching her hand from his grip, "NEVER EVER TOUCH ME,"

"I'm thinking this was a bad idea," Felix whispered to Scooby.

Scooby nodded.

"I'm going to my room. I've gotta write to Mom," Melissa declared.

"I thought you already-"

Melissa glared, making Felix shut his mouth.

The three watched as the first mate left the room in a huff,

"Crazy," Richard spat.

"Hey, you don't know her, therefore, you have no right to judge her,"

"Hello, Twyla," Felix greeted.

Twyla stepped from the shadows taking Melissa's abandoned seat.

"Enlighten me then," Richard prompted.

"She doesn't like being touched. That's all I can say,"

Richard pointed to Felix.

"Hey, I've been her friend for years. I've earned the right," Felix quickly said, throwing his hands in defense.

"Try to open up," Twyla advised, "we aren't going to hurt you and I think you'll find Melissa enjoyable company If you get to know her,"

Richard rolled his eyes.

...

* * *

Shaggy wandered alone as far as Richard knew he was still with the captain on the cliff not in the forests trying to figure things out. Why would Chrystal want to dine with him? Why would she request or demand his company as it were. On that note why would she tell him that "they had company coming". The way she said it befuddled him. She said it as if they were a married couple expecting dinner guests.

_You'd rather marry her than Mei Ling. _A nasty little voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Shaggy shook those thoughts from his head.

Looking up, he discovered he had wandered into a secret part of the shore, a private beach it seemed. Clean white rock rose around him in a semi-circle. Smooth boulders dotted the shoreline before him, nestled in the sand. The view from here was amazing so he decided to stay for a while and try to collect himself.

Blissfully unaware that Chrystal stood above him, admiring her handiwork.

...

* * *

Shaggy sat below her on one of the boulders. it was no mistake he'd found this place. She had wanted him to find it. She believed everyone needed a quiet place of their own. Especially royalty. Especially the prince below her. Constantly followed by a bodyguard with no private time of his own. She, of course, understood Richard's reasoning for following the Prince's every step but he didn't need to worry. She could never hurt anyone let alone the one before her.

She would sooner die.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner that night was quiet, very quiet. Shaggy found himself alone with Captain Chrystal in the very large, empty dining room. Shaggy was quiet because he didn't know what to say. Chrystal was waiting for him to was very slow. Yet, dinner with Chrystal became a regular occurrence that Shaggy couldn't figure out. Why did the Captain request to dine with him repeatedly? Was this her way of making a point? Shaggy couldn't tell. Whatever the reason he didn't object. Truthfully, he saw it as a chance to learn about Chrystal and her mysterious ways.

During the day, Shaggy explored the island often slipping away from Richard.

"Like, we can learn more if we split up," Shaggy reasoned.

Richard begrudgingly kept quiet and let him do as he pleased for which he was thankful.

One sunny day, Shaggy and Scooby were hiking through the forests when the latter suddenly froze.

"What is it, Scoob?"

"We're being watched,"

Now, that Scooby had mentioned it Shaggy couldn't ignore it.

They were surrounded by trees on all sides, so dense, so close together that anything or anyone could hide within them. The duo tensed, waiting.

Ever so slowly, a wolf slunk from the trees and stalked toward them, circling them curiously. As quickly as she came, she went but not before licking Scooby on the nose causing him to faint

"I see you've met Jade,"

Shaggy turned but found no one.

"Up here,"

A girl was sitting in the branches of the tree above.

"My name's Molly," she continued, jumping from the tree.

_She doesn't look like the other pirate's _Shaggy thought.

"I'm not like the other pirates," Molly grinned, "You said that out loud,"

Shaggy flushed with embarrassment but Molly didn't seem fazed at all. By this point Scooby regained consciousness.

"Hello, Scooby," Molly greeted.

At Shaggy's confused look Molly explained, "News travels fast here, Prince Shaggy, I was told by Chrystal when she returned by that time though everyone already knew that you were coming,"

"Molly, breathe would you?"

Shaggy jumped, finding Chrystal behind him.

"Sorry, Chrystal," Molly mumbled.

"That's okay, it's time for lunch, go on before Felix eats everything,"

Molly sprinted away.

'Sorry about her. She's talkative," Chrystal laughed.

Her laugh sounded familiar but Shaggy dismissed the thought.

"She's not a part of your crew?" he asked as they returned to the manor for lunch.

"Yes and no," Chrystal replied, "She was run out of her town when her powers were discovered. She stowed away on my ship," Chrystal shook her head, "Such intolerance. Anyway, when I found her, she thought I'd kill her but I brought her here and took care of her instead. When she got better, she joined the crew,"

"Like, she wasn't-"

"She was sick,"

Shaggy nodded.

The more he learned, the more confusing this became.

…...

* * *

"_Look, what I learned to do!" she laughed._

"_Snowflakes! How?"_

"_Practice," she laughed._

"_I wish I could do magic," He pouted._

"_You don't need magic." she swore, "You're already amazing,"_

…_..._

* * *

"Mother,"

The voice of her daughter cut through Maleficent's thought so suddenly the dark fae queen was certain she had imagined it.

"Mother,"

Maleficent stood, rushing to her rooms where the voice had come from. Throwing open the door, Maleficent found the source.

Alissa stood in her mirror.

"Alissa? Where are you?"

"Mirror prison,"

"Why" Maleficent demanded, "What happened? Who did this? Where's Christina?"

Alissa's eyes filled with tears, "I-I don't know where she is. They-they came and took her away-"

"Who?"

"I don't know but they exiled her,"

Maleficent's eyes filled with rage.

"They cut off her wings, Mother! While she was sleeping! I don't know who or how they got in-"

"Shh, Shh, Alissa. I'll take care of it,"

Knowing where her daughter was after all these years lit a fire inside Maleficent that caused her servants to tremble in fear.

…...

* * *

One minute his office was quiet. The next it was filled with thunder, lightning, fire, and brimstone.

"GRIMM!"

"Lady Maleficent", Grimm gulped, trying to remain calm. "Always a pleasure. What can I do for one of our school governors?"

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME, YOU POMPOUS SELF-RIGHTEOUS FOOL OF A WALRUS!", the Queen of the Dark Fae roared. "_**HOW DARE YOU ALLOW MY GRAND-DAUGHTER TO BE MUTILATED AND EXILE HER?! AND PUT HER MOTHER - MY DAUGHTER! - IN MIRROR PRISON JUST TO KEEP HER FROM INTERFERING?! I SHOULD TURN YOU TO STONE AND SET YOU OUT IN COURTYARD OF MY CASTLE FOR THE CROWS AND RAVENS FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!"**_

"B-b-but how...?

"Alissa was finally able to contact me through my magic mirror!", she hissed. "The ONLY reason you're not collecting bird-droppings right now is because I DEMAND to know who DARED to cut off Christina's wings! I demand her wings be returned to me so I can rejoin them to her body when I find her! Or ALL of Ever After will feel my wrath!"

"Now see here!", Milton said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "I acted well within my rights and powers granted to me as Headmaster! Christina not only refused her destiny, but she actively encouraged others to do so as well! The removal of her wings weakened her enough to enforce her exile, and your other grand-daughter Fayebelle signed both pages in the Storybook of Legends. As for WHO removed her wings, or who has them now; I do not know! I can only assume Christina is alive because you would have sensed if she had died, and would, therefore, have simply killed me rather than having this conversation. As for Alissa, yes she was put in mirror prison for attempting to prevent the rightful exile of her daughter."

"Do not fence with ME, Milton", Maleficent said with a quiet yet clear threat in her voice, sending chills up his spine. "You have gone far too far this time. I will be moving for your removal as Headmaster of Ever After High! I do believe your brother Giles would make an excellent new Headmaster."

"As one of the School governors, it is your right to call for such a vote", Grimm said calmly. "But I should tell you that all but one of the other governors fully supported my decisions and actions in regards to Christina and Alissa, and are overall more than satisfied with how I've run the school and preserved the stories of legend. You may find that they will not be so willing to replace me, even with my brother Giles."

Maleficent glared angrily at him, mentally cursing that he was probably right about that.

"Perhaps, perhaps not", she said in icy fury. "But mark my words, Milton Grimm, you WILL pay for your part in all of this. I will take my leave now; so that I may turn my considerable powers to finding my grand-daughter and freeing my daughter!"

With that warning, Maleficent left the same way she had come.

Unknown to either was that their exchange had been so loud it had attracted the attention of one of the students who happened to be passing by.

Raven Queen quickly changed direction and headed for her dorm room.

She had a letter to write.

...

* * *

After lunch Shaggy went back to exploring the island. It wasn't very long before he stumbled upon a conversation. He'd seen the girl a few times. Kala Mer'ri he remembered her name was. As for who she was speaking with he had no clue and although he didn't mean to, he found himself eavesdropping on their conversation. By doing so he learned a few things. They were discussing a treaty between land and sea kaiju. Shaggy had first thought Kala had been speaking with a dragon but hearing this cleared that up.

What he heard next made him freeze.

"I'm glad your father sent you over anyone else," Kala said, "I was nervous about this meeting,"

"My dad thought it would be a good learning experience, I'm sorry we couldn't meet until now Kala I've been busy helping patrol. It is a huge island,"

"That's okay, I blame the island just when I think I have it figured out it spins again,"

"I know. Anyway, I think we should call it a day, we missed lunch,"

"I'm sure Chrystal saved us something but if you insist, after you, Prince Duncan,"

Shaggy wanted to move from his spot and hide but he couldn't even though Duncan and Kala were headed his way.

_Clawdeen's mate is aiding the pirates!_

He put on a brave face and tried to look busy when they reached the spot where he stood. If they were fooled or not he couldn't tell.

"Hello, Shaggy,"

"Hello, Kala,"

"You haven't met Duncan, yet have you?"

"Like, I don't think I have,"

Proper introductions befitting royalty were made before Kala and Duncan continued on their way while Shaggy stayed behind, his mind racing as he struggled to figure out why a Prince would willingly be staying with and helping pirates. Did Clawdeen know where Duncan was or what he was doing? Shaggy wished he could ask her, or write her and let her know but he didn't dare ask if he even could. He was a prisoner and prisoners didn't get such privileges.

Imagine his surprise when Clawdeen arrived the following day.

…...

* * *

**Bum Bum Bum!**

**Did I mention I LOVE this story?**

**A big thank you goes to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for all his help this chapter. He wrote the exchange between Grimm and Maleficent if it wasn't obvious. I could never write a scene that good.**

**See you next chapter (as soon as I figure that out) I've got to find an epic villain introduction so I can kick this into high gear.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Years ago.**

Why his mother had insisted he join a pirate crew was beyond him. Time aboard the ship was mundane. Cleaning, lots and lots of cleaning while the captain herself remained in her quarters plotting for hours on end. Nothing interesting ever happened...

"MOM! MOM! MOM!"

Drew rolled his eyes. The captain's daughter, Avalon was an excitable twelve-year-old girl. She was always yelling about something. No matter how trivial it was, however, Captain Carmen always came to see what her daughter had found.

"What did you find this time, Avalon?" Felix asked cheerily.

That was another thing, Felix made _Friends _with her. Drew grit his teeth. Didn't his brother understand that humans were below them? They were royalty and should have been treated as such.

"There's a boat!"

Okay, she had his attention.

There was indeed a little fishing boat bobbing on the waves.

Drew watched as it drifted closer and closer. It appeared empty at first until it was right next to them. There was a girl inside. Her arms and feet were bound with thick chains, she was unconscious when they pulled her out of the boat with Felix's help.

She was untied and taken care of. Put in the room next to Avalon's.

"Watch her and tell me when she wakes up," Captain Carmen ordered them.

This was an order that Drew didn't mind following. This girl was unlike anyone he'd ever seen. Beautiful, perfect.

He wanted her and she would be his.

It was three more long, Slow days before she woke up. When she did, Felix ran to tell Captain Carmen while he stayed behind unable to take his eyes off of her

A perfect Princess

…...

* * *

Shaggy couldn't believe what he was seeing. His cousin! His cousin, The Alpha of all werewolves had arrived, not to rescue him but to help the pirates who had captured him. Why? Why? Why? He watched from a distance as Clawdeen was greeted by Chrystal as if they were old friends before reuniting with Duncan.

"Clawdeen! Like, you...how...why...HUH?!", Shaggy sputtered, drawing the sheepish attention of his cousin.

"Shaggy, just...try to calm down", she said holding up her hands placatingly, trying to calm her cousin. "Yes, I knew about this, even before that night. I was kinda the one who sent the message to the Captain about the betrothal and how she could get past the castle defenses."

"ZOINKS! BUT LIKE, WHY?!"

"Come on, I know you, Shaggy", she said slyly. "You don't want to marry Princess Mei Ling. You're still totally in love with Christina, and you'd rather wait for her forever than betray your heart. But you were gonna go through with it just ta make Aunt Stacy happy."

"But, I like, have no choice", he said dejectedly. "Everyone says I like, gotta 'follow my destiny' as a Prince."

"That's Headmaster Grimm talking!", Clawdeen snarled. "Yes, you're a prince, but you're also a MONSTER! You DON'T have to blindly follow some pre-ordained destiny! You can choose your own! Chri...My friend Captain Chrystal helped me save you from a mistake you'd regret for the rest of your life. I had Gigi send her a message through her twin sister Whisp, one of the crew." The twin sister genies waved with sheepish smiles.

"But still, did you like, HAVE to have me KIDNAPPED?!"

"It was the only way to get you away from Mei Ling", Clawdeen told him. "She was always around and all over you! You can't tell me that you haven't noticed there's something...off about her? None of our friends back at Ever After High really trust her. Not even Apple White, and she's as 'Royal' as they get! And at the party, under all of her fancy far-east perfume, she didn't smell entirely... human."

"But like, the Storybook of Legends shows she IS the daughter of Mulan..."

"I KNOW THAT!", Clawdeen almost yelled. "I can only tell you what my nose told me. And my nose is NEVER wrong, you know that."

"Then like, what is she?", he asked nervously. "And why does she want ME?"

"I don't know", she confessed. "I've never smelled anything like it before. But I think she chose you because your REAL Princess was exiled, making you not only available but vulnerable, too."

Shaggy shook his head, "I-I need to be alone right now,"

He ran off before anyone could object,

…...

* * *

If she was to tell anyone pirates had taken her in they would have thought she was spinning tales. Besides,, who was going to believe the infamous Captain Carmen Sandiego had rescued her?

Life among the pirates was fun. She'd quickly become friends with Captain Carmen's daughter, Avalon. She was a cheerful girl who enjoyed playing pranks on the crew. Something Chrystal often took part in. Then there was Felix, he and his brother had apparently been sent by his mother as a learning experience.

Drew, Felix's brother, was the only negative thing about her new life. He tested her nerves on a daily basis.

Like right now.

"Princess"

Chrystal tried to ignore him, staring out at the endless water trying to think.

"I know you can hear me," he teased, sliding closer.

"Leave me alone, Drew," she growled.

"Aw, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"I said to leave me alone,"

She stomped away but he followed her still.

He followed her everywhere, relentlessly flirting and trying to get close to her. Chrystal mentally cursed when he had her cornered, again.

"You'll be an actual Princess if you come with me, Chrystal," he was saying, "Just as you should be,"

"Hey, leave her alone, Drew,"

Much to Chrystal's relief and Drew's annoyance, Avalon pushed her way between them, Felix, not far behind her.

"It's obvious she doesn't like you, stop messing with her," Avalon ordered.

Drew scoffed.

"Avalon's right, Drew, Chrystal's made it clear she's not interested in you," Felix added, pulling Chrystal away from Drew.

She smiled in thanks at her friends before glaring at Drew.

"I'm already in love with someone! I will NEVER give up on him! And even if I were that weak, I wouldn't be with you even if it meant getting my wings back!" She spat.

Drew lost it, knocking both Felix and Avalon aside he grabbed Chrystal before punching her in the jaw and again in her right eye before the crew could pull him off of her.

"Pack your bag, Drew, I'll be dropping you off at the next port," Carmen coldly informed the seething vampire.

"Do I have to go too?" Felix asked softly.

"Of course you do!" Drew snarled. "You knew this wasn't going to last forever!"

But Carmen said otherwise. So, Felix remained with his friends.

…...

* * *

Drew was still seething to this day. How had he let that happen? Chrystal got away from him! She always did no matter what he tried, rather than move on like a sensible, sane person, however, he remained fixated on the elusive pirate, completely ignoring the vampires at court who were desperate for his attention.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a human Princess arrived seeking an audience with them. His mother allowed it for her amusement. Another human come to grovel at their feet how delightful.

When the Princess entered, however, they could tell something was different about her. She had only a few guards for an escort and carried herself like a warrior, the sword of the infamous Shan Yu sheathed on her hip.

"Queen Regina Bathory", she bowed deeply. "I am Princess Mei Ling, Daughter of Mulan. I have come secretly to request your help in finding and rescuing my betrothed, Prince Norville of Crystal Cove."

"You are more than you appear, 'Princess' Mei Ling", Regina laughed chillingly. "And it is not love that drives your quest. I can see into your soul, and it is as black as my own. You believe he is the key to attaining an empire of your own. Why should I help you? What benefit is there to me?"

Mei Ling looked to Prince Drew with a knowing grin.

"He was taken by the pirate Captain Chrystal Rose", she smirked.

"WHAT?!", Drew roared, jumping to his feet. "Why would MY princess kidnap some puny, fairy-tale prince?!"

"Because HE is the one she has loved since they were small children", Mei Ling grinned. Queen Regina burst out in evil laughter as her son seethed.

"This isn't funny, Mother!", he snarled. "I'll KILL him! I'll drain him so dry of blood he'll look like a deflated whoopie-cushion! I'll...!"

Mei Ling drew her sword and pointed it at him, electricity dancing along the blade.

"You will NOT harm my betrothed, Sir Prince", she said in a low, threatening tone. "Help me get my prince back, and Captain Chrystal Rose is all yours."

"You knew I desired her before you even came here, didn't you?", Drew smirked.

"Of course she did, my son", Regina grinned, her fangs glittering in the torch-light. "The magical vampire pirate will be the perfect mate for you. So you will help our new friend here, with a few enchanted items to help you. Oh. And DO bring back your traitorous brother while you're at it?"

"It would be my pleasure", Drew grinned.

...

* * *

_Chrystal,_

_Your mother is alive, just trapped in mirror prison like my Mom. Being trapped there left her too weak to contact anyone until now._

_Your Grandmother is searching for you._

Chrystal let the letter slip from her fingers as the words sunk in.

Her mother was alive!

Alive!

She felt foolish for believing her to be dead all this time and longed to speak with her but contacting someone stuck in mirror prison was no easy feat. It was, in fact, an often draining process.

Picking up the letter, she slid it back into the plain white envelope it had arrived in and placed it safely in her desk.

Still struggling with this information, Chrystal let her head drop into one hand while the other traced the shell in her dress pocket. She had done this so often that she was able to identify it in her sleep. It was her good luck charm, her reminder of days gone by where the world wasn't so complicated.

How she missed those days.

…...

* * *

Since Shaggy had locked himself inside his room, for the time being, Richard set out to explore the island on his own. Venturing into the woods he was surprised to see Melissa there as well. He fell back, wanting to see where she would take him and what she was doing on her own. Most times when he saw her she was locked in a game with Felix so this was unusual.

"Is there a reason you're stalking me, Richard?"

He froze like a deer in the headlights when she turned to face him, eyes narrowed in suspicion

"Uh-uh-um." he sputtered finding it difficult to form a coherent sentence.

"Worried I'll poison you? Stab you? Murder you in cold blood?"

Richard suddenly missed his sword.

"Relax, I'm not going to," Melissa said with an eye roll.

"What are you doing out here?" Richard found himself asking.

"Walking,", Melissa replied simply, "Why do you care?"

"I-um have never seen you by yourself."

"You have," she countered, "On the ship. You just wanted to see where I'd lead you"

With a triumphant grin, she turned on her heel and left the dumbstruck Richard behind.

…...

* * *

Shaggy couldn't sit still. Pacing in circles around his room, he tried to make sense of it all. His cousin arranged to have him kidnapped by pirates to save him from a giant mistake? That's what she had said but it still didn't make sense! None of it did!

He needed answers.

And he would start with Captain Chrystal.

…...

* * *

"Christina's been exiled, Norville,"

"Exiled?"

"She's forbidden from entering the kingdom or any kingdom for that matter,"

"But why?"

Stacey shook her head, "Destiny son, you'll never see her again,"

"NO!"

"Norville-"

"Like, I don't believe you,"

The young Prince locked himself in his room for the next several weeks and nothing could get him out.

…...

* * *

It was a strange thing when Shaggy and Scooby were separated but since Clawdeen's arrival, Scooby had been alone as Shaggy was locked in his room. So, Scooby decided to do some exploring of his own. Venturing into the forests he was unsure what he would find. Something malicious that liked to eat dogs maybe?

He didn't find anything of the sort. Instead, he found Jade. She might not have been an evil dog eating beast but she made him nervous. Scooby found he was cornered by the wolf.

"Hello, Scooby,"

"You can talk?"

"Yes,"

She was suddenly less frightening.

…...

* * *

"When are you planning to tell him?"

Chrystal looked up in surprise to find Clawdeen.

"Not right now,"

"Why not?"

"He would hate me,"

"Are you kidding? He's still waiting for you!"

"I'm not who I was Clawdeen,"

"Who are ya then?"

"Broken,"

…**...**

* * *

**The end of the chapter has arrived and no, I'm not crying why do you ask?**

**Big thank you goes to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for all his help this chapter.**

**Please review while I go work on Carter's next story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Getting answers proved to be a difficult endeavor. When he asked the crew, he got half-hearted very vague responses. When he asked Clawdeen she changed the subject.

"Why don't you just ask Chrystal?" Clawdeen asked.

"Uh, um,"

"You're scared of her aren't you?"

"A little bit,"

"Why?"

Shaggy found he didn't have an actual answer. There was just something about Chrystal.

"Shaggy," Clawdeen called breaking him out of his thoughts, "She means you no harm. If you want answers go and talk to her,"

"But-"

"No buts,"

"I don't know where she-"

"The cliff"

Having no other choice, Shaggy climbed to the cliff's peak, finding the captain staring out at the sea.

"I scare you?" she muttered.

Shaggy gulped, "You heard that?"

"Yes," Chrystal replied.

He tensed waiting for her to do something, anything but Chrystal didn't move an inch. Only staring at the endless sea. She never turned to face him. Against his better judgment, he slowly neared her.

"If you wanted to know about me, you could have just asked me,"

She said it so quietly that he thought he had imagined it at first but she turned to face him, seriousness written across her face.

"I thought you liked being mysterious,"

Chrystal shrugged, "Maybe but, you want answers don't you?"

Shaggy nodded.

"Sit then, I warn you it's not a happy tale,"

"I can like, handle it,"

"If you're sure,"

"I am,"

"Let me start at the beginning then..."

…...

* * *

"You didn't tell him did ya?"

Chrystal flinched, "Not all of it," she replied, shuffling the maps spread across her desk in a vain attempt to look busy.

Clawdeen didn't move. She just watched.

"What do you want me to do, Clawdeen?" Chrystal sighed.

"Tell him the whole truth, all of it,"

"We've been over this, I can't,"

"Why?" Clawdeen challenged yet again.

"I'm broken, Clawdeen! I can't give him what he deserves! I was exiled and left to die! Do you even know what I've gone through? Do you know what it feels like to wake up screaming? To fall asleep and relieve the pain? Again, and again?"

Tears swam in Chrystal's eyes.

"I'm no good. Broken beyond repair. He deserves better and you KNOW that!"

"Chrystal-"

"Go, please just go,"

Clawdeen went without a word.

The moment she was gone the floodgates opened and the normally strong captain crumpled to the floor. She knew that Clawdeen meant well, only wanted her to tell the truth but she didn't understand. Chrystal wanted to tell him the truth, the whole truth but she wouldn't. Why ruin his memories of a happy, hopeful girl? Marr them with what she had become? Sad, worn-down, hurt. Unworthy.

"Butterfly,"

Chrystal lifted her head, watching through tear-filled eyes as her mother took shape in the mirror across from her.

"Mom?"

Alissa smiled, "I didn't think I'd be able to find you,"

Chrystal stood, tears continuing to slide down her cheeks, "I-I'm sorry, Mom, so, so, sorry"

"For what?"

"It's all my fault you're stuck there"

"No, it isn't, Butterfly. It's Grimm's and those who are controlling everyone. Not yours, never"

"I miss you, Mommy,"

"Not as much as I miss you,"

…...

* * *

"Just tell me where we're going!" she laughed.

"Like, what fun would that be, Christina?"

"Tell me!" Christina demanded.

"I don't take orders from you!" Shaggy laughed, "We're like, here anyway,"

Christina gasped, the secluded little beach, their secret place now held a picnic unlike any she had ever seen in her thirteen years.

"Happy Birthday, Christina," Shaggy grinned.

"I thought you forgot!" she cried, following him to the picnic blanket.

"I could like, never forget your birthday," Shaggy replied, "Like, let's eat before Scooby gets it all,"

They spoke of many, many things throughout their meal. Laughing, having a good time as they always did when they were together. Watching Scooby tumble about pleading for food, his paws way too big for his body.

"Let's go swimming," Shaggy declared.

"I can't," Christina replied, "Mom wants me to be ready for when Grandmother arrives but I can watch you,"

"Okay"

Christina was lost in her thoughts, her tangled feelings so new and confusing. She tried to sort them out while she watched Shaggy swim.

_A million thoughts in my head_  
_Should I let my heart keep listening_  
_'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_  
_Nothing lost but something missing_

_I can't decide_  
_What's wrong, what's right_  
_Which way should I go?_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
_Don't know what I'm feeling_  
_Is this just a dream?_  
_Oh oh, yeah_  
_If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
_Ah oh, if only_  
_If only_  
_If only_

_Every step, every word_  
_With every hour I am falling in_  
_To something new, something brave_  
_To someone I, I have never been_

_I can't decide_  
_What's wrong, what's right_  
_Which way should I go?_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
_Don't know what I'm feeling_  
_Is this just a dream?_  
_Oh oh, yeah_  
_If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
_Ah oh, if only_  
_Yeah_

_Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen_  
_Yeah_  
_Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
_Don't know what I'm feeling_  
_Is this just a dream?_  
_Ah oh_  
_If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
_Ah oh_

_If only, yeah_  
_If only, yeah_  
_If only, yeah_  
_If only, yeah_

_If only_  
If only

_I'm in love with him!_

…...

* * *

"I know you're there, Richard," Melissa called smugly, "I can feel you lurking."

Richard stepped out from his hiding place, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Waiting,"

"For what?"

"Something,"

"You aren't going to tell me." he declared, sitting across from her.

"No,"

"You have a secret,"

"We all do" she smirked.

"You don't like staying inside,"

"That's not it,"

"That was an observation,"

Melissa hummed.

"You crave action, never able to sit still,"

She nodded, "I can sit still, I just don't like doing it,"

"I've noticed,"

"Do you often stalk girls or is it just me?"

His face burned, "I just want answers,"

"I think you want more than that," she said slyly before sprinting away.

Richard was left speechless and confused.

…...

* * *

"We need to make a supply run, the people are starving," Chrystal declared catching everyone by surprise at dinner.

"But-"

"After she gets here. She'll help,"

Melissa quieted.

"We'll start preparing tomorrow," Venus declared.

"Like, what about us?" Shaggy questioned.

"You'll stay here,"

"No,"

Chrystal arched an eyebrow in surprise, "No?"

"I want to go too. I like, may not understand everything but I want to help,"

"It could be dangerous," Chrystal argued.

"We can handle it,"

Chrystal smiled, "Very well then,"

* * *

**Well, THAT was an emotional roller coaster of epic proportions. Oh, my heart!**

**But what did you think?**

**What do you predict?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mei Ling smiled cruelly. It had been so, so easy to convince the grief-stricken Queen Stacey to allow her to lead her own quest to find the prince. A few tears, a subtle reminder of her warrior status, mention of allies and the queen was putty in her hands allowing her use of the best ship in their fleet.

"We only need those with the skills of solving mysteries, and who know the Prince intimately to help us, your Majesties", Mei Ling had concluded shedding a few more tears.

And so, Duke Fredrick his wife Duchess Daphne and their close friend Lady Velma had been sent along to help but Mei Ling could tell her allies made them rather uncomfortable.

Of course, the cunning princess never revealed who her allies were. The most widely hated and distrusted of the monster community, Zombie Queen Moanica and her tireless armies, the heartless Prince Drew and from the Subterran Empire; Commander Torq and his Elite Squad 'the Horde.

Drew commanded his own ship with the horde as his crew while Mei Ling captained the ship full of zombies.

She had no doubt they would find the pirates but if Mei Ling found Christina before Drew well, she was dead as a doornail then Prince Shaggy would be hers to do with as she pleased.

…...

* * *

Melissa lounged in a hammock, sketchpad on her lap as she tried to focus. Which was hard to do since Richard loomed over her, watching her again.

"Can I help you?" she asked, slamming her sketchpad shut and tossing her pencil aside.

"I just wanted to see what you were working on," Richard responded throwing his hands up in surrender.

"If you don't give me some personal space I'll be tossing your bones to the griffins for a snack,"

Richard froze, "Griffins?"

"Yeah,"

"Where? I haven't seen any,"

Melissa pointed to the trees behind them.

"Oh,"

At this point, Melissa returned to her sketchpad, her eyes darting to the ocean every few seconds.

"Shouldn't you be helping the others?" Richard asked causing Melissa to grit her teeth in frustration.

The crew had been up before sunrise loading the ship with crates upon crates of supplies. Richard had watched them for a while before growing bored. So he wandered the beach instead and that's how he had found Melissa.

"I was told to keep watch," she flatly informed him, "Now, either shut up or go away,"

Richard chose the second option and sunk into the sand watching Melissa work.

…...

* * *

Shaggy watched in amazement at what was going on around him. So many were helping load the ship. Even Captain Chrystal.

"Morning," she greeted, walking past.

"Good morning," he returned the greeting, "Like, how long has this like, been going on,?" he couldn't help asking.

"Since very early this morning," she explained with a grin, "We're almost done for today,"

"Today? There's like, more?"

"Yes,"

"That's the last one!" Felix called, landing before them.

"Very good, Felix. You're dismissed," Chrystal nodded.

After Felix had left Chrystal turned to him, "How about some breakfast?"

"That would be nice,"

Shaggy found himself alone with Chrystal for the meal. He watched her and couldn't help noticing how tired she looked, her eyes distant, unfocused. Much to his surprise, he heard himself ask if she was okay. Chrystal snapped to attention dismissing his question with a wave of her hand but he didn't believe her. She was hiding something and Shaggy wanted to know what but he didn't press her, letting the silence fall over them like a blanket.

_What is she hiding? _He wondered later on.

Try as he might he couldn't think of anything other than the captain. All his thoughts circled back to her. She had told him of being rescued by pirates after an unfortunate accident that she refused to speak of. She told him of meeting Felix and Melissa. How well they had gotten along and how they had followed her when she struck out on her own both loyal to a fault she had said.

But he wanted to know more.

He wanted to know what this accident was. Why she refused to speak of it. Why she seemed so tired in the morning. This hadn't been the first time he had seen the captain like this. What wasn't she telling him? Why was she keeping so many secrets? Why did she agree to help Clawdeen?

Now, that was a good question, one that drove him crazy.

None of this made sense to him. Not one little bit. One step forward and three steps back. A never-ending dance that he was quickly tiring of.

His train of thought was disrupted when Scooby ran past, jade hot on his heels. Shaggy smiled, it seemed Scooby had made a friend.

Shaggy retreated to the hidden beach he had found days ago. It reminded him of another place he knew well. Eerily so but that was impossible.

Wasn't it?

...

* * *

Meanwhile.

After learning that her granddaughter was alive after all these silent years Maleficent was both relieved and enraged. After confronting Grimm the Dark Fae Queen took some time to collect herself before traveling to the home of Christina's uncle, the vampire king, Dracula to inform him of this news. He had been as worried as she when Christina had vanished without a trace. Maleficent had no doubt he would aid her in finding the girl they loved so dearly.

She wasted no time when he asked the reason for her visit as she seldom left her castle.

"Christina's alive,"

"Vhat? Vhere is she?" he demanded nearly falling from the throne in shock.

"I do not know but I intend to find out," Maleficent responded, eyes narrowing in icy anger, "She was exiled for refusing to follow her destiny,"

"She vas only thirteen!"

"I know that. To people like Grimm, it doesn't matter,"

"He approved it?"

"Him and all but one other member of the school board,"

Anyone else in the room bolted when they saw the rage that clouded the king's face. He leaped from the throne swearing vengeance on the headmaster and everyone else involved in the wrongful exile of his niece.

"There's more," Maleficent interrupted his ranting.

"Vhat else is there?"

"They cut off her wings,"

"THEY DARED TO DO VHAT?"

...

* * *

"She has nightmares,"

The sudden voice scared Shaggy out of his thoughts.

After some time spent on the beach, he returned to the manor watching through the window as the Captain marched past clearly distracted. Turning now, he saw Twyla step out of the shadows.

"That's why she's always so tired. She's scared to go back to sleep,"

"Like, how do you like, know this?"

"It's kind of my job," Twyla shrugged, "I used to help the children in my village with their dreams,"

"What happened?"

"Riots, the destiny debate has sparked a war in some places. A war that spread to my home. I was caught in the middle, separated from my family and when I woke up," tears slid down her cheeks, "Everything was gone. I wandered the kingdoms for the longest time eventually crossing paths with Chrystal. She brought me here and I've been here ever since. I help the new arrivals banishing their nightmares but I can never get to Chrystal, her magic prevents it"

"I'm sorry," Shaggy whispered unsure of what else to say.

Twyla shrugged once more, "It's all in the past now,"

And with those words, she slipped back into the shadows.

Leaving Shaggy to ponder this new information.

…...

* * *

Melissa had gone inside after a few hours and now sat in the dining hall with Felix and Richard, playing cards. She made a point to sit as far away from Richard and as close to the doors as she could. She was anxious and her game reflected that. She had yet to win.

"You'd do better if you sat still." Felix grinned.

Melissa glared, "She's coming today excuse my excitement,"

"I know you haven't seen her-"

"In six months,"

"Seen who?" Richard asked.

Felix opened his mouth to respond just as Duncan entered.

"She's here," he announced.

Melissa flew out of the manor excitedly, Felix following leaving a baffled Richard behind.

"MOM!" Melissa cried.

Captain Carmen smiled as she embraced her daughter for the first time in months, "Hello Avalon,"

Inside the manor, Richard was trying to recover from shock.

"She's Avalon Sandiego! She's real!"

...

* * *

Shaggy waited and waited and waited for Chrystal to return to the manor. He wanted to speak with her, maybe peel back the layers and find the truth underneath the secrets.

When an hour had passed, he ventured outside and started to hike to the captain's quiet place.

He found her teetering on the edge of the cliff with her arms outstretched, face to the sky above.

"Chrystal?" he asked worriedly.

She stumbled, falling onto the grass with an undignified yelp. He rushed over, concerned that she'd hurt herself only to watch as she pulled herself up, drawing her knees to her chest, glaring at him through glassy eyes. She'd been crying.

"That's CAPTAIN Chrystal to you! What are you doing here?!", the Captain screamed, jumping up and stomping over to get in his face. "This is my PRIVATE place!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!", he stammered, taken aback by her outburst, stepping back a few steps. "Like, I..."

"JUST GO!", she screamed tearfully, drawing her sword. "I gave you permission to go anywhere on my island, BUT DON'T EVER COME HERE AGAIN! UNDERSTAND?!"

Shaggy ran back the way he'd come, scared for a moment. But then before he was out of earshot, he could hear her crying bitterly. He was half-way back to the beach when something plucked at his memory. The way she drew her sword. He'd seen it before somewhere. Not on the ship, nor here on the island. A long time ago...a unique, sweeping draw...almost a full, lightning-fast slash as the blade cleared the scabbard. But where? When?

…...

* * *

She shouldn't have reacted that way. She shouldn't have yelled. He had just startled her. Now, now, he was most definitely scared of her.

_Look at you_ a nasty little voice whispered, _Look at the angry broken mess you've become. He'll never love you now_

She cried harder, not caring if the wind carried her anguished cries across the island. Not caring if she was heard.

Falling back onto the ground she curled herself into a ball.

"He hates me,"

...

* * *

Chrystal's cries did carry across the island. All who heard them turned their heads in pity. Even those who did not know her secret knew the young captain was troubled, hurt by the world.

Shaggy paled at the sound.

What had he done?

...

* * *

Jade and Scooby crept out of the trees having been attracted by the cries. It was a saddening sight to see Chrystal this way. Her confidence zapped, vulnerability shining through. The duo neared her wordlessly, laying down on either side of her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Scooby wiggled closer, not flinching when Chrystal latched onto him. Tears starting anew

She was hurting.

…**...**

* * *

**I'm thinking Shaggy and I feel the same way here. One step forward three steps back. Oh well, Slow and steady wins the race. It would help if I didn't make myself want to cry nearly every chapter.**

***sigh***

**Big thank you goes to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for his help this chapter.**

**Review, Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Years ago.**

"You used to have wings?"

The quiet question startled Chrystal out of her thoughts. Avalon and Felix stood beside her curiosity in their eyes.

She let her gaze drop to her feet shuffling uncomfortably. she had been so angry that she accidentally let it slip and now she felt foolish.

"It's okay, Chrystal," Felix promised.

"You can tell us," Avalon added.

Turning away, she inhaled shakily, "I did but they were taken from me,"

"Why?"

"I was exiled,"

The two hugged their friend as tears slid down her cheeks.

"It's okay, you're safe now," they promised.

And for the first time in weeks, Chrystal felt safe.

…...

* * *

Any relationship, any chance of getting close enough to the captain, close enough for her secrets died following the outburst on the cliff. Since then, she seemed to avoid him. The meals together stopped and Shaggy only saw her In passing. So, he turned to the crew and the occupants of the island in hopes of getting the answers he craved. Every story he was told had a theme.

_She saved me_

Everyone said it. He heard so many tales he started writing them down to keep them straight. There was still so much he didn't know, however, and no one seemed willing to share anything other than the captain's heroics. They were noble yes and worth hearing but he wanted to know more!.

Where did she come from?

What was she like before being rescued?

If anyone other than the captain had the answers they weren't sharing.

It was late at night a few days later when Shaggy found himself unable to sleep. Dragging himself from the bed and stepping over Scooby he moved to the window, watching as the waves pulled in and out in a steady rhythm. As he sat down, he was surprised to see Chrystal emerge from the manor. It was shocking how different she looked. Wearing a long white nightgown, her brown locks free from their usual braid blew behind her in the gentle wind giving her an almost ghostly appearance. What was she doing outside this late at night he wondered. then he recalled his conversation with Twyla. She had nightmares that kept her awake.

"_but I can never get to Chrystal, her magic prevents it "_

Magic? Chrystal had magic? Magical vampires were almost unheard of they were so rare. In fact, he had only met one in his lifetime. a sudden thought crossed his mind. Could Chrystal be...

Shaggy shook his head. That was a ridiculous thought! She had wings Chrystal did not.

It was strange though. The secluded part of the beach he went to so often bore an uncanny resemblance to one he'd known as a child. A secret place he had shared with that same magical vampire. Yawning, Shaggy returned to the bed. Before going to sleep, however, he pulled his prized possession from under the pillow. To anyone else it was just a shell on a tattered ribbon to him it was so much more. Tracing the delicate ridges in the moonlight he couldn't help but wonder if she still had her half.

...

* * *

_I wonder if he still has his._

Chrystal often went on moonlight walks after a bad nightmare. She liked how quiet it was, how everything seemed at peace with itself and the world around it. Now, sitting atop the cliff a safe distance from the ledge she let herself relax. Holding the shell tightly in her hand she allowed her mind to wander back to happier times. Jade joined her at some point, stretching out in her lap. Slowly and against her will, the captain fell asleep.

...

* * *

It was soon a common sight to see the ships being loaded when he woke up. Captain Chrystal at the center of it all. Always tired but still pushing through it. Organized chaos it was called and from the window, Shaggy could see why. Back and forth and back and forth sometimes in circles they went. Loading crate after crate after crate of goods. Food clothes even toys for the children were loaded up. This went on for several days and Shaggy always watched. Once they were done for the day he would eat breakfast and start exploring the island careful to avoid the cliff.

_Why had she been crying? _He often wondered.

He could never seem to find a plausible answer. Was it her nightmares? The accident she refused to speak of? Both? Or was it something else entirely?

He wanted to know.

…...

* * *

"I think you broke him!" Felix laughed as he and Melissa engaged in their daily card game.

Since finding out who Melissa actually was Richard had a hard time stringing together two sentences in front of her. Even now, he sat silently at the table watching them play or rather watching Melissa play but he couldn't seem to say a single thing to her or anyone.

"I think I like him better this way," Melissa smirked.

"Just wait until his shock wears off," Felix warned, "You won't be able to shut him up,"

Melissa shrugged, "Oh well,"

...

* * *

**Years ago.**

Shaggy was happy to escape from the castle if only for a short while. There was no one he could play with. Even though the large castle had plenty of staff none were willing to play with him. They all had work to do. So, the young prince left the castle in hopes of finding a friend. he wandered the streets curiously, careful to keep the castle in view. After a few minutes of wandering the main street, he came upon a small but inviting cottage. Roses lined every wall and nearly filled the front lawn. Red, white, pink but in the center of the garden were roses he had never seen before. An odd purple-red color that stuck out against the white roses that surrounded them.

He slowly neared the garden to get a better look. The roses had no thorns. Magic perhaps?

When he was at the garden's edge the cottage door opened and a girl right around his age bounded out. She was unlike anyone he had seen before. Clearly a vampire but she had dark sparkling wings the color of smoky crystals. She smiled shyly when she saw him.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hi," he smiled, "What's your name?"

"Christina, what's yours?"

He didn't want to say. When he did people treated him differently. So he had to think quickly.

"Shaggy,"

Christina giggled, "That's a silly name,"

"I know," he grinned, finding he liked her laugh.

He then asked about the roses that had caught his attention.

"They're called Dragon Blood roses. My daddy and Grandmother created them for my mommy. I'm not allowed to touch them,"

"They're pretty,"

"I know,"

"Do you wanna play?"

"Sure!"

…...

* * *

Shaggy wandered the island curiously. Unlike the previous mornings, the crew were continuously loading them ships but Captain Chrystal was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Captain Carmen and Clawdeen were the ones giving orders. Shaggy figured Chrystal was in her quiet place. Since the beach was so crowded he set to exploring the island again. He didn't know where he was headed because the island was so big but he didn't care either.

He gasped stepping out of the trees. Rows and rows of roses as far as the eye could see and they weren't just any roses. They were Dragon Blood roses.

But how?

It angered him. Had Chrystal stolen them? These were Christina's roses and he protected them no one was allowed to have them! How did she have so many? Shaggy remembered finding Christina's home in ruin, the flowers gone except for the patch of Dragon Blood roses. He had them brought to the castle gardens where he took care of them in the hopes that when Christina returned he would give them to her.

Anger coursing through him, Shaggy stormed over to where Chrystal was tending the flowers, transforming as he did so.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THESE?" he demanded to know.

The Captain bit her lip seemingly in thought before replying:

"Almost every plant here was brought by seeds or pollen the migrating birds picked up in their travels,"

He still glared at her.

"They were beautiful so I decided to tend them and make a whole garden! How I tend my gardens and crops are none of your concern!" She continued, "Now if I were you, I'd get ready. My ship leaves before dawn tomorrow with or without you,"

Shaggy slipped back into the trees leaving the captain to her thoughts.

…...

* * *

Late that night, Shaggy found himself pacing the room in confusion. Chrystal hadn't been the least bit surprised to see him transform right in front of her. Even if Clawdeen had told her she should have reacted. It was, after all, a very surprising thing to see but Chrystal hadn't even blinked. It was like she had seen it all before but why?

A sudden movement caught his eye, pulling him from his thoughts. Chrystal again. After the first night, he had come to expect her. He always saw her leave but never return and he couldn't help but wonder what she did so late at night.

…...

* * *

She had almost told him, almost but she had stopped herself at the last moment. He deserved better than her. Maybe he would be able to find the happiness she never could one day.

Instead of going to the cliff she went to the gardens. The roses looked magical in the moonlight and their scent helped calm her down, reminding her of her mother.

Her mother was alive but locked away and she feared she would never hug her again. She smiled sadly as she sat among the roses, her face lifted to the sky, longing for the days of her childhood. She remembered getting put to bed, her father carrying her to her room where her mother would tuck her in, making sure she was snug. They'd kiss her goodnight before shutting the door to her room.

But she would creep down the hall sitting in the shadows, listening to their talks.

How she missed those days.

...

* * *

Shaggy made a point of arriving at the docks before dawn with Richard and Scooby just to show the captain he wasn't going to be left behind.

"I'm here," he announced smugly.

"What are you expecting? A trophy?" she replied with a smirk, "Go on then"

They set sail a few minutes later. Shaggy watched as the island disappeared into the fog wondering what would happen now.

Whatever it was he would be ready for it.

…...

* * *

**The end of the chapter has arrived. What did you think?**

**Now if you excuse me I'm going to go try not to give myself a concussion. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO HANDLE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I'M FREAKING OUT!**

***Straps on Helmet***

**See ya!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chrystal pushed her old journal aside, locking it in her desk. Dragging her chair to the window she wordlessly stared at the expanse of water before her, the island having already disappeared shrouded by fog hidden from those who would harm what she had built.

She had made a choice.

She wouldn't leave this cabin unless it was necessary.

_I'll do my best to stay out of his way then we won't fight. _She thought glumly, biting her lip.

Staring at the water before her, she could see the map, their route so clearly in her mind's eye. How many times had she done this? Would she do it all the days of her life? She had to stay hidden, she couldn't be found out. Her family no matter how powerful couldn't, wouldn't find her. They would be putting themselves in great, terrible danger.

She couldn't let them.

…...

* * *

Shaggy wandered the ship, Scooby at his side, watching the crew as they went about their jobs. Melissa in the crows' nest, Felix at the helm.

But where was Chrystal? Wasn't it the captain's job to oversee everything? Shaggy and Scooby wandered to the lower levels of the ship searching for her. Rows of empty, clean, sparsely furnished cabins, a room acting as the infirmary, a makeshift kitchen. She was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for the captain, boys?"

Molly popped out of nowhere with a cheery smile dressed in a purple and black version of Melissa's outfit.

"Just wondering where she is," Shaggy replied honestly after calming down.

"She's in her cabin, plotting I think," Molly replied indicating the captain's door with her thumb.

The only door to have carvings a lone butterfly distinguish the difference between the cabins.

"She gave orders not to be disturbed," Molly cautioned when Shaggy went to knock.

Shaggy yanked his hand away like he'd been cut before returning to where Molly stood. He didn't want to upset her again. Having answers to Chrystal's whereabouts, they thanked Molly before returning to their cabin. Shutting the door carefully behind them, Shaggy pulled out the map he'd been making of the island, staring at it intently. The rose garden underlined, as was the cliff.

He wondered what was so special about these places. Why Chrystal forbade anyone from going there. Why did Chrystal rescue people? Why did she care so much? Was the terrible incident a result of the destiny conflict? Why did Clawdeen treat Chrystal like an old friend? What was their connection?

So many questions still needed answers.

But how would he get answers?

The crew gave him the same stories and his relationship with Chrystal was dead. What could he do? In frustration, he pushed his map away and instead stared at the little journal full of stories he had been told. Why were people so trusting of the mysterious captain? Surely they must have heard the stories about her too. Did they choose not to believe them?

He didn't know and he was beginning to think he never would.

…...

* * *

"You-you"

Melissa turned to Richard with a smirk. Why he had taken to following her around like a lost dog she had no idea. It seemed that he was finally recovering the ability to speak. Slowly.

"Yes?"

"You-you-you-"

"I-I-I, what?"

"**How?"**

Melissa rolled her eyes, "The usual way," she deadpanned

Richard fell silent again.

…...

* * *

Chrystal woke with a start, tumbling out of her bed in a cold sweat. Shakily rising to her feet she tried to calm her nerves.

"Just a dream, just an awful dream,"

She couldn't go back to sleep. The walls of the cabin were closing in on her just like her room back on the island. Escaping was crucial. Creeping to the top deck she set her sights on the stars above. There seemed to be millions of them just out of her reach. Lifting a hand she tried in vain to touch them, saddened that she would never be able to do so again.

"Can't sleep?'

She whirled around to find Shaggy watching her.

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"I asked you first,"

"So you did,"

"Well?"

"No, I can't,"

"Nightmares?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard you fall,"

"That's only half the answer,"

Shaggy smiled sheepishly, "Twyla, like, told me you had nightmares,"

"I see,"

"You're like, scared to go to sleep aren't you?"

Chrystal nodded reluctantly. Lowering her face to hide the tears that slid down her cheeks. She was ashamed to even be admitting to it. She was supposed to be strong but at times like these, she wished the ground would swallow her whole.

"If you want I could like, keep you company?"

"Yes, please,"

This was only the first of many nights to come. Under the pale moonlight, they kept each other company. Shaggy's mind was often spinning with too many questions most of which were about Chrystal but he didn't push for answers. He quickly learned that if he stayed quiet Chrystal would tell him stories, often of her adventures but every once in a while they were stories of her childhood.

He had to admit they seemed vague as if she was withholding details.

Why?

…...

* * *

A few short nights later they finally arrived. Shaggy watched anxiously as the shoreline slowly came into view. There was a group awaiting them.

"Nervous?"

Chrystal stood beside him, obviously tired but she did well at hiding it.

"Maybe,"

"Relax, you'll be fine,"

They docked minutes later. Shaggy was taken aback to see who was waiting. Raven, Cerise, Ramona, even Melinda though she stayed clear of the water, her monkeys Dingbat and Numbskull. While the crew rushed to begin unloading the goods, Shaggy rushed to see his friends who look relieved yet nervous to see him.

"What are you guys like, doing here?"

"We're helping Chrystal," Raven replied truthfully.

"Why?" Shaggy sputtered in disbelief.

"I'm sure you've realized by now she isn't out to hurt anyone," Melinda pointed out.

"The only crime she's involved in were committed against her," Numbskull piped only to be whacked in the head by Melinda who gave him a glare that made his blood turn to ice.

Shaggy simply dismissed it as Numbskull mixing up things. He wasn't the brightest after all.

"Please, like, help us get home," Shaggy begged.

"Trust us, Shaggy you're safer with Chrystal then you are anywhere near Mei Ling," Cerise promised, "There's just something off about her,"

"We know next to nothing about her," Ramona added.

"And she disappeared shortly after you were kidnapped." Raven informed him, "No one has seen her since,"

Shaggy was hesitant but, his friends had never steered him wrong before.

"Like, at least tell my family I'm okay?"

"Of course," Raven nodded.

"We could use some help ya know," Melissa called from where she stood not far away.

"Coming,"

It was admittedly a very smooth, intriguing, operation. Under the cover of night, the worked unloading the goods from the ships and into carts to be distributed to the people. Shaggy watched for a few minutes. Chrystal stood in the center giving orders in the most delicate, kind way one could. She didn't bark orders like a drill sergeant nor did she baby anyone. She gave firm, clear orders but never let anyone do more than they could.

Shaggy found he _wanted _to help no matter how crazy it may have seemed.

"BEWARE!"

He almost dropped the crate he was holding from the sudden appearance of the ghost.

"Shh!" Molly ordered, "I know you're excited but we have to be quiet,"

The ghost sheepishly flew away.

"That's the Box Ghost," she explained, "He means well but he's very excitable when it comes to boxes,"

"Oh," Shaggy nodded.

He tossed a glance in Chrystal's direction only to see her speaking with Raven.

_I wonder what they're talking about._

As curious as he was, however, he didn't dare eavesdrop. If only he had.

"Well?" Chrystal asked quietly.

"She tore into Grimm,"

"And?"

"Your Uncle's helping search,"

"Raven, you **can't **let them find me!" Chrystal declared, "Please,"

"I don't understand why-"

"It'll put them in danger!"

"I don't think that will stop either of them,"

"But my cousins!"

"Okay, okay, I see your point,"

"Thank you,"

Meanwhile,

"Richard, can you please not follow me around?" Melissa pointedly requested.

"I'm just curious,"

"About?"

"You,"

"Then just ask!" Melissa sighed.

"Really? I can?"

"If you stop following me around!"

Richard shrank away in embarrassment.

No one noticed the fairy watching from the bushes.

…...

"Duncan? Can I ask you a question?" Shaggy inquired.

"Sure," Duncan grinned. "Shoot,"

"Why are you helping Chrystal?"

"That's an interesting story..."

…...

* * *

The storm was unexpected. It blew in with the blink of an eye tossing the tiny ship around like a child tosses a ball. The skies roared with thunder and lightning which struck the ship tearing it into pieces. Of eighty-six passengers only one survived.

Margret Rosenblatt.

Set adrift in a barrel she was left with no food or water but she had a will to live to see her son and her mate again. However, as the days stretched long and cold before her with no way to know if a storm was coming she grew worried and delirious often having visions of her son. She could swear that he was always there always right in front of her, but, he never was.

Then she saw a pirate ship.

She was out of it.

The ship was so big and grand and the barrel was so small in comparison that Margret was sure she would be crushed. she closed her eyes overcome with fatigue. And that's how Chrystal found her. Slumped against the side of the itty bitty barrel starved and on the brink of death. As they hauled her aboard she called out a name which sent waves of terror through the crew.

"Belloc,"

Cries to throw her overboard erupted but Chrystal paid them no mind.

"With all due respect-"

"We are not throwing her overboard!" Chrystal declared. "She needs help and we're going to help her!"

"Aye Aye Captain," The crew chorused.

…...

* * *

"she nursed my mother back to health and delivered her to my father and me," Duncan concluded

Shaggy nodded trying to wrap his head around it. If all Chrystal did was save people why did she insist on being so mysterious? Why were there such awful stories about her? Why?

Shaggy fell asleep later still pondering these things.

…...

* * *

"Captain!"

Chrystal fell out of bed with a thud, pulling the covers off her head she glared at her first mate, "What?"

"We're in trouble!"

All sleepiness gone, Chrystal followed behind Melissa as was everyone else. No sooner had she stepped into the early morning air did Felix corner her.

"What is it?"

"My brother,"

Chrystal grit her teeth, "Give me that!" she demanded, ripping the spyglass from his hands.

It was indeed Drew.

"How long do we have?"

"Half an hour?"

"We'll be ready,"

"What's like, going on?"

Chrystal jumped. Shaggy had snuck up on her.

"we're under attack,"

"Wha-"

But Chrystal was already in action, "Felix, you know what to do,"

Shaggy stumbled backward as the ship sped up considerably almost as if they were flying. They didn't get very far before Drew fired at them.

"CAPTAIN-"

Melissa was too late Chrystal was hit sending her to the deck with a cry of pain that sent chills down Shaggy's spine. He dropped beside her terrified by how hurt she seemed. He intended to get her out of the line of fire but the slightest touch caused her to recoil in pain

"What was that?"

He received his answer when the ship started to move yet again. This time, closer to the enemy ship.

"Chrystal, Chrystal, stay awake," Shaggy begged

Meanwhile,

"Direct hit with both hooks, Prince Drew!"

"Excellent, Torq!", Drew grinned viciously. "Reel them in! We have superior firepower and numbers! My princess will finally be mine and we'll deliver Prince Norville to Princess Mei Ling unharmed...more or less. Waaaiiit...what's that?!"

Fireballs struck the sails.

"Lower the burning sails! Dowse them and raise the replacements immediately! Keep at those winches! As long as the chains are tight and we're pulling them closer they CAN'T esca...!"

"Prince Drew! One of the hooks was pulled off and dropped in the sea!"

"WHAT?!", Drew snarled. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Not even her whole crew together would have the strength to...! Reel them in faster! How in Hades did they...?"

Back on the Shadow Queen, Duncan had hold of the remaining grappling hook, heaving with all his strength to remove it as he had the other one. "Allllllmmmmmmoooooosssst...there!" The hook and chain dropped into the sea and Duncan swayed from the effort right into Clawdeen's loving arms.

"We're free!", Melissa yelled. "Full sail! Get us outta here, ya bilge-rats! NOW! Felix! You and Doc Frankie get the Captain to her cabin and take care of her!"

"I'm, like, going too!", Shaggy insisted. "Sir Richard! Do whatever you can to help us escape!"

"Understood, your Highness!"

Richard turned to find Melissa behind him.

"How'd you get down here so fast?"

Melissa remained dead serious, "Doesn't matter. Get up there and keep watch,"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to steer us to safety,"

"But-"

"MOLLY!"

"Yes?" Molly asked, fazing through the floor.

"Take this to Mom," Melissa ordered hastily shoving a note into Molly's hands.

"Aye,"

…...

* * *

Sometime later.

"Chrystal, stay awake and stay still," Frankie ordered.

Chrystal screamed again.

"hurts," she moaned.

Shaggy wasn't sure what he could do to help but he would try. The chain had hit her arm with force leaving her arm covered in what could only be a blistering, peeling, bleeding burn. The pain had spread across her body as evidenced by the way she writhed in agony.

But how did a vampire get an iron burn? The iron wasn't exceptionally hot.

Maybe she had an odd condition?

"Shaggy, I need you to keep her still for me," Frankie ordered gently.

"Like, you want me to hold her down?"

"If that's what it takes," Frankie nodded.

He pinned her down as best he could.

"I'm sorry," Shaggy whispered, seeing the tears in the captain's eyes.

"She's never had a high pain tolerance but this is...evil," Frankie tried to explain how bad the burn was but was at a loss for words.

"Can you help her?"

"Yes, but it's going to take some time"

Shaggy and Chrystal locked eyes. He could see the pain she was in. saddened and even fearful but beneath all of that, there was something he couldn't quite place.

It ate at him but he swore he wasn't going to leave. Not yet.

/

* * *

"That's not Chrystal's Island"

"I told you to keep watch, Richard" Melissa growled.

" Molly took over"

"No respect for me I guess" Melissa huffed.

"So the island?"

"Home, one of many"

"That's Carmen's Island"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

Richard shut his mouth and set his sights on the nearing island. Lifting the spyglass to his eye, he could see Carmen was awaiting them on the beach.

Tossing a glance at Melissa he tried to figure out what she was thinking. It was hard as she was a nearly unreadable person but he could tell she was at the very least, stressed.

"You're staring," she bluntly informed him.

"Sorry," he apologized but couldn't seem to keep his gaze off of her.

"Still staring," Melissa grumbled, "Do I look that bad?"

"No, no, of course not!"

"Then why are you-"

"He's smitten," Felix teased.

"How's Chrystal?" Melissa inquired, choosing to ignore what Felix said.

"Resting,"

"Asleep?"

"Yeah,"

"And Shaggy's still with her?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you stupid?"

"Wha-oh, no!"

Right on cue, Chrystal screamed.

Normally, Chrystal would have taken the precautions not to disturb anyone. Being injured, however, changed that.

"GO!" Melissa ordered the duo.

They ran like the wind. Throwing open the cabin door in time to see a most shocking sight.

"Shh, you're okay, you're safe," Shaggy whispered.

The duo stood slack-jawed. Richard attempted to intervene when Chrystal latched onto Shaggy's arm in terror but the prince shook his head no and simply went back to the task at hand. Ever so slowly, Chrystal seemed to relax, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

"How-how did you do that?" Felix stammered as soon as Chrystal was left alone.

"It was easy, she only needed help," Shaggy replied, "You've like, never tried to calm her down?"

"No one's ever seen her nightmares just the aftermath,"

"Aftermath?"

"She hurts herself in her sleep,"

"And you're like, okay with leaving her alone!"

"We can't get to her," Felix mumbled.

_Because of her magic, _Twyla's voice rang in his ears.

…...

* * *

That night, Chrystal roamed the shoreline alone. The salty sea breeze pushed her onward as she tried to untangle her mess of thoughts. Drew's attack had her on edge. What was he planning? Why now?

"Captain?"

Right on cue, Shaggy caught up with her.

"May I join you?"

"I don't see why not,"

"You like, seem worried,"

"I'm fine,"

"How's your arm?"

"Still hurts,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, it's not your fault,"

Chrystal fell quiet pulled into her thoughts once more.

"You're worried aren't you?"

"Very,"

"It might help to talk about it,"

"I wouldn't want to worry you,"

"Please, talk to me? I'm a good listener." Shaggy swore.

"Are you now?"

"A friend used to tell me that,"

"Used to?"

"Like, yeah but she's...gone now," Shaggy sighed, "Caught up in the destiny conflict"

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"It's hard,"

"I'm sure it is. I've lost many friends in this war too. Wicked thing,"

"Yes, it is,"

"You know, I've told you about my childhood, tell me about yours?"

"It's like, not that interesting,"

"Like mine was any better," Chrystal smirked.

"If you're sure-"

"I am,"

"Okay then, let me start at the beginning..."

…...

* * *

**Okay, end of the chapter! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Faybelle was livid. Her cousin was prancing around as a pirate and true to her rebellious ways completely ignored the fact that she was exiled from the land. Faybelle planned to do something about it, something sneaky and devious. After spying on Christina or _Chrystal _for a bit she placed an unnoticeable magical tracker that would lead her to wherever her cousin now called home.

Except this clearly wasn't it.

It was just too normal of an island to be Christina's home. So, Faybelle did what she thought was best. She donned a disguise and went undercover. After a few days, her suspicions were proved correct. This was Captain Carmen Sandiego's island and while Christina had evidently lived here at one time this was no longer her home. Now, Faybelle had to wait until they returned to Christina's home.

Then she could strike.

…...

* * *

Dracula and Maleficent were both growing increasingly angry. Try as they might, Christina seemed to have disappeared entirely. Through means of magic, Maleficent had discovered how Christina was exiled. Set adrift at the mercy of the ocean, she had lived, of course, Maleficent knew but how and where was she now? What kind of life was she leading?

Maleficent paced the room furiously banging her scepter on the ground every few steps.

"NOTHING! WHERE IS SHE?"

Dracula was Just as upset but remained cool-headed, "Vincent vill be here to help us soon so I suggest ve vait,"

Maleficent although boiling with rage took the vampire king's advice and took a seat to wait for Vincent however long that wait may have been.

…...

* * *

Chrystal was still worried about the implications of Drew's attack. Why now? What was he planning? Of course, she had a hunch what he was planning the mere thought of which caused her to shudder from disgust. Wringing her hands, she paced the shoreline. Why? Why? Why? The weight was solely on her, not, Melissa, not, Felix. It was all her. She needed a plan. A way to get back home without crossing paths with Drew.

"You've like, been pacing for two hours,"

"Have I?" Chrystal sighed, glancing at Shaggy who sat on a nearby rock.

"Yes, I think you need to sit down,"

"Is that an order, Your Highness?"

"Will that get you to sit down?"

"No," Chrystal smirked.

Shaggy stood up, grabbing Chrystal by the shoulders. She stiffened for a moment but let Shaggy sit her down,

"Worried aren't you?"

"Yes, Drew, he's unhinged, dangerous,"

"So, I've like, heard," Shaggy cringed, "The stories are like Gruesome,"

"I know,"

"I'm sure, you'll like, think of something,"

"I hope so,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile,

"So, you grew up here?" Richard asked Melissa.

"Yup, I was born on this island," Melissa replied, hopping from tree to tree.

"How big is this orchard?"

"Very big," Melissa chuckled, "My name comes from this island,"

"It does?"

"Avalon means island of apples,"

"Oh," Richard nodded.

"Then again, Mom does enjoy a good legend,"

"Legend?"

"Avalon is the island where King Arthur was laid to rest,"

"I think I remember that, then again, I don't really have time for reading,"

"You have to babysit the prince all day,"

"Basically,"

"Then why aren't you now?"

"He told me to leave him alone,"

"So, you've taken to following me around?"

"You're interesting,"

Melissa snorted, "I think your just bitter cause I beat you twice,"

"Twice?"

"At the palace and on the ship,"

"If I remember correctly, you didn't beat me either time, Captain Chrystal intervened,"

"What do you say we fix that?" Melissa laughed, drawing her sword.

"That's unfair," Richard replied, "I have no weapon,"

"Who said anything about fair?"

Richard glared.

"Fine then," Melissa sighed, sheathing her sword, "We'll play fair,"

…...

* * *

Around lunchtime, Carmen went looking for her daughter. Usually, Avalon was easy to find. Up in a tree or her room but she had seemingly disappeared, off on one of her adventures perhaps. Venturing into the orchard, she found Avalon locked in a sparring match with the Prince's bodyguard she ducked out of sight to watch.

Richard swung, Melissa ducked.

Smirking, Melissa swung only to have her wrist caught by Richard.

"What are you going to do now?" he laughed.

She turned her arm catching him off guard as she wrenched her arm from his grip. She stepped back ducking from his swing yet again. She kicked him in the shin before grabbing him by the arm and swinging him over her shoulder. Before he could get to his feet she had him caged on the ground. They rolled a few feet,

"Surrender already!" she smiled.

"No way!"

Now he was on top of her. Both nearly out of breath but smiling.

"I won," Richard bragged.

"Are you sure about that?"

With one final burst of strength, Melissa rolled again so that she was on top of him.

"_Fine,_" Richard drawled, "You win,"

Smirking, Melissa pulled him to his feet.

He kissed her on the cheek, "Now, I win,"

"I'll kill you!" she threatened as he ran away

Carmen smiled from her hiding place. It seemed she would have to speak with Richard.

...

* * *

"You're interested in my daughter,"

Richard jumped, turning to find Carmen.

"I-I-I" Richard faltered taken aback by the blunt statement.

"Don't bother denying it, I saw you two earlier,"

Richard turned as red as Carmen's coat.

"You can try but Avalon is a stubborn trickster,"

"You're not going to kill me over this?"

"I don't kill," Carmen chided, "Besides, I trust Avalon to make her own choices,"

With that, Carmen left Richard standing frozen on the beach.

…...

* * *

"How's your arm?"

Chrystal looked up from her book, meeting Shaggy's gaze.

"Better,"

"Doesn't hurt?"

"Not anymore,"

"That's good,"

"Yes,"

"Like, we'll be leaving soon?"

"Yes, I've got duties to attend to,"

"How soon?"

Chrystal put her book down, "You ask a lot of questions,"

"I'm curious,"

"Come with me," Chrystal said, standing from her chair.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on,"

Chrystal brought him to the library and tossed him a book, "There, now you have something to do,"

Shaggy glanced at the book then back at the captain who was already seated with her book. He blinked, how did she get that? It was on the table in the other room!

_Magic._

He had never seen her use her magic but there was ever-increasing evidence she had it.

"So, we're leaving?"

"Tomorrow night and we'll be back home before sunrise,"

…...

* * *

Chrystal wasn't kidding. They were indeed back before sunrise but Shaggy knew Chrystal wasn't going to sleep despite her claims. Instead, she was too busy making sure the crew and residents of the island were taken care of. Too busy to notice the set of spies. One a fairy with an agenda of her own the other an imp with orders.

"Chrystal, go to bed," Shaggy yawned.

"I slept on the ship,"

"That's a lie and you know it,"

Chrystal ignored him but he could see the tiny smile she was hiding.

"Please?"

"I have a job to do," she said plainly.

"You can do it tomorrow, please go to bed," he pleaded with her.

Chrystal turned to face the tired prince, noticing the sleepiness, desperation, and determination his face held she finally relented passing instructions to those better suited for night duties before sleepily trudging her way to the manor and to her room. A simple snap of her fingers and she was ready for bed falling onto the mattress with a long yawn. Fear played with the edges of her mind as she began to drift into dreamland, with all her remaining willpower she tried to push it back but to no avail as she was tossing and turning in mere minutes.

Little did she know that Shaggy was just outside the door and quickly tiptoed in at the first troubling sound doing his best to calm her down even before he reached her bed. Speaking in hushed tones and holding her hands once he got close enough, rubbing gentle patterns with his thumb. Patiently watching, making sure she didn't hurt herself. Then when she was finally calm he slipped away, down the all and back to his room.

Completely unaware that both Clawdeen and Alissa had seen the whole thing.

…...

* * *

It took a lot of energy just to communicate with those on the other side of the mirror, just to be seen. So, Alissa spent a good majority of her time watching. Watching her mother and brother-in-law search for Christina. Watch her mother search for a way of setting her free when the simplest solution was in plain sight. All Maleficent had to do was pull her through the glass. As much as Alissa wanted to tell her this the magic of the mirror prison prevented her from doing so.

Saddened by her mother's tireless search for answers Alissa set her sights to her daughter whom she had watched grow up before her very eyes. It broke her heart when her dear Butterfly called out for her in her sleep. When she mourned the loss of her father in silence. Watching over her beloved Prince from afar. Too scared to reveal the truth. Scared of losing him all over again.

Alissa longed to wrap her daughter in her arms and never let her go. Promise her she was okay, she was safe.

But Christina had changed a lot in those long years.

She was rough around the edges, had the weight of the world on her shoulders. So many depended on her that Alissa had lost count.

And to see her plagued by horrible dreams each and every night.

She simply couldn't bear it.

But Shaggy had been there for many a night now. Calming her down and lulling her into a restful slumber.

For that, Alissa was grateful.

…...

* * *

A few days later.

"Hello, _Chrystal,_"

Chrystal was startled to see Faybelle emerge from the trees.

"Faybelle, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd pay you a visit, see what you were up to," Faybelle teased, "My, my, you've been busy haven't you keeping so many secrets?"

"Don't play games with me! Why are you here?"

"I just said I wanted to pay you a visit, maybe I can ease the burden of so many secrets-"

"DON'T!" Chrystal snapped, her eyes flashing red.

"Why? Scared he'll reject you?" Faybelle mocked.

Chrystal drew her sword.

"Puh-lease, You wouldn't dare kill me over something so trivial,"

The captain's red eyes turned to draconic slits before shifting back seconds later, "Get off my island,"

Faybelle complied. She was planning to expose her cousin but now she had a much better idea. She flew from the island straight to Dracula's castle, bypassing the guards and bursting into the conference hall where Maleficent, Vincent and. Dracula was seated.

"FAYBELLE WHAT'S THE-"

"Captain Chrystal Rose is Christina! And she returns with supplies for the villages every month AND her friends know about it,"

"What?"

…...

* * *

The imp spy kept out of sight. Watching and listening to everything that went on around the island. Prince Drew would be so pleased with him! Just today, he had swiped a magic compass that would lead Drew and his allies straight to the island.

All he had to do was send it to him


	12. Chapter 12

Raven and Melinda shared an uneasy look. They and the rest of Chrystal's allies had been herded up and brought to Dracula's castle. Now, they were lined up in stiff chairs watching Maleficent pace from one end of the room to the other while Vincent and Dracula glared at them sternly.

"You can stop denying it!" Maleficent said, calmly, "We know Chrystal and Christina are one and the same,"

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Ramona bluffed.

They had been at this for hours and it was clear Maleficent's patience was spent. She slammed her scepter to the floor, lighting, and thunder crashing.

"TELL ME WHERE MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS!"

Everyone remained tight-lipped despite their growing fear. Maleficent's wrath was legendary but they weren't giving in and it showed. They all sat there, backs perfectly straight, eyes unmoving.

While Maleficent paced the room, anger growing with every moment Dracula remained seated, worrying on the inside. Vincent was thinking. There had to be some reason the kids would refuse to answer Maleficent. No one dared refuse Maleficent. Every time it happened it ended badly. So why were they keeping quiet? They were clearly scared. Unless, unless they had been told to!

"Christina swore them to secrecy herself!" he declared standing from his seat.

"Vhat?" Dracula sputtered.

"It's clear, they're scared and yet they remain quiet!"

Dracula nodded in understanding while Maleficent turned to look at the teens.

"The real question is 'why?'. Why would she be so intent on keeping this secret? What could she be afraid of?", the wizard pondered to both the family on one side and her friends on the other.

"She knows she has nothing to fear from me", Maleficent said.

"Nor vould she fear me and her cousins", Dracula added.

When he said 'cousins' Vincent noticed a flicker of unease go through the rest of Christina's friends. But what...? Of course!

"Christina is afraid of putting the lives of Draculaura and Sibella in danger", he deduced, getting gasps from her friends. "She fears that any attempt to find and bring her home could prompt her true enemy, whomever that may be, will harm her cousins, correct?"

"It's alright, you can speak freely now, no one outside this room vill here," Dracula assured them.

Raven sighed, "We don't know where she is. Her home is secret and magically protected. Whisp and Gigi are the only ones to see it, only because they're the messengers of her crew,"

"She knows you're looking for her but she doesn't want to be found," Cerise added, "She's scared and hurt. she's convinced herself that everyone hates her and stepping foot on land means death,"

"Thank you for being honest with us," Vincent nodded.

"If I may ask," Melinda ventured, "How did you find out?"

"Faybelle told us," Maleficent declared before she, Dracula and Vincent left the room.

Leaving Faybelle trapped with very angry teens who soon ganged up on her.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile,

"UGH," Mei Ling growled, " She got away! How did she get away!"

"Fear not," Drew smirked wickedly, "I prepared for this,"

"How?"

"I sent a spy,"

"Very good," Mei Ling calmed.

While this vilest of exchanges were occurring, Fred, Daphne and, Velma struggled. as soon as Mei Ling's true nature had come to light the three had been bound to the ship's mast with heavy chains and gagged. Moanica guarding them, just waiting for her chance to drain them and draft them into her army.

"But I still can't figure out how a bunch of mangy pirates were able to remove our set hooks", Drew pondered with irritation. "It would have required herculean strength to remove just one, let alone the second right after. And since when does my Princess have a weapon that shoots fire-balls?"

"Indeed", Mei-Ling agreed. "If nothing else, your encounter has made it clear that we will have to find her base. Your spy had better come through."

"I'm not at all surprised she escaped you, Torq", Moanica smirked. "Never send hobgoblins and orcs to do the job of an army of zombies!"

"Watch your tongue," Torg snarled, backed by his growling Horde. "My Horde is the most vicious force of subterrans the world has ever seen! Your entire undead army hasn't got a single brain shared between 'em!"

"ENOUGH!", both Drew and Mei Ling shouted, his fangs bared and red eyes burning, electricity dancing around her clenched fists, eyes glowing electric-blue.

The two dropped their argument faster than it had started. They both knew better than to anger the duo before them. It never ended well. Ever. Mei Ling had been known to brutally fry those that defied her while Drew took a more, bloody approach. Indeed, it was not wise to anger them but the animosity between Torg and Moanica remained just as it always had and always would.

…...

* * *

"So, you've like, been everywhere?" Shaggy asked over the course of the meal with Chrystal.

The pirate before him smirked, "Not _everywhere,_" she teasingly drawled.

"But, most everywhere?"

"Yes, most everywhere,"

"Tell me about it, Please. I've like, scarcely been outside my own kingdom!"

The door creaked, Scooby and Jade ambled inside with goofy grins, settling down on the floor, curled up together.

Chrystal smiled at the two before an idea struck her, "How about the story of how I rescued Jade?"

"I'm like, all ears,"

/

* * *

The night was dark and stormy. Carmen and her crew were lucky enough to have made it to land before the worst of the storm hit. On a little island no bigger than a small village the crew huddled together in the caves just off the beach. Everyone had made it inside...

except for Chrystal.

The young pirate struggled to make a shelter of her own just as Carmen struggled to find her. How she had gotten separated was a mystery to them both but here she was getting soaked to the bone while trying not to cry. She stumbled her way through the darkness hoping to find some kind of relief only to fall flat on her face, the howling winds hurt her ears as did the thunder and lightning that crashed through the skies.

But above that noise, Chrystal heard something.

Pitiful howls.

Lifting her head and rubbing her hands together she created a beacon so that whatever it was could be found.

Then she saw a heartbreaking sight. A lone wolf pup, crying for its dead mother who lay crushed under a fallen tree.

Chrystal had to help. Slowly and with much difficulty she inched her way along the ground, drawing the pup's attention until it barreled into her chest. No sooner did she wrap her arms around it did Carmen find her, bringing them both back to the cave, ordering her to get out of her wet clothes.

She emerged from her little tent moments later still clinging tightly to the pup.

"I made a friend," she smiled sheepishly at Carmen.

"Yes, it seems you have,"

"Can I keep her, please?"

"I don't know,"

"Her Mama's gone,"

Carmen watched the pup and how it snuggled close to Chrystal.

"Fine," she relented, "But she's your responsibility"

"Yes, Captain,"

…...

* * *

"And she's been with me ever since," Chrystal concluded.

"Wow," Shaggy said, "You're like, really brave,"

"I wouldn't say that..."

"I would, everyone else does,"

Chrystal tried in vain to hide her embarrassment, quickly looking to where Scooby and Jade laid, nose to nose.

"I think they like each other," she whispered.

"Me too," Shaggy grinned.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere on the island.

Melissa and Richard were at it again. Fighting as they had on Carmen's island but unlike that time, Richard was winning. Melissa wasn't happy about it.

"Give up!" Richard laughed, dodging Melissa's kick with ease.

"Never!"

It didn't take very long for Richard to pin Melissa to a nearby tree. She struggled but he held her in place.

There they stood eye to eye and heart to heart.

Ever since his talk with Carmen, Richard had been giving serious thought to what she had said. He really didn't want to admit it at first but he was interested was in her. There was just something about her, although he couldn't place it. Pursuing her, however, was out of the question. She was a pirate he was a knight. That could never work!

But still...

"Richard, you're staring again,"

"S-sorry, A-Melissa,"

"You can call me Avalon, that is my name after all,"

"But, you said-"

"Melissa is more for Chrystal's benefit,"

"Everyone calls you Melissa though,"

She shrugged, "I'll respond to either so it doesn't matter,"

"If you're sure-"

"I am,"

"Okay, Avalon,"

…...

* * *

Maleficent continued to pace the room. How? Was she going to free her daughter? How was she going to find her granddaughter's home? The latter was easier. All magic had a certain signature only the most skilled of users could detect. All she had to do was find Christina's. As for Alissa, however, she had a long road and a great many spellbooks to get through. Hours upon hours were spent going through every book she could find but to no avail. She would have to try a different route.

For now, she would pay a visit to her granddaughter.

…...

* * *

"What is it, Clawdeen?" Duncan asked worriedly.

"Something isn't right," Clawdeen declared somberly, staring out the window at what could be considered a serene view.

This worried Duncan to no end but he remained calm as he asked for her to elaborate.

"A scent, something or someone doesn't belong here,"

"What?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out,"

with those words, Clawdeen hauled Duncan outside to begin their investigation.

…...

* * *

nights were always clear and calm on the island, something Chrystal enjoyed. Especially when she needed to clear her head which was still muddled trying to figure out the how's and why's of Drew's attack. Tiredly, she hiked to her private place and climbed into the tree, watching the waters in an attempt to calm herself.

"Why did you hide, dear?"

Chrystal fell from the tree.

"Grandmother!"

* * *

**Okay, It's not big or grand but it's something at least. If i'm being honest my course of action is TBD. I have a certain point to get to but the road there is well, it doesn't exactly exist yet. There are just so many interlocking plot points *Sigh***

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Mei-Ling slammed the door to her cabin open with frustration before slamming it shut again. Sighing heavily, she sank onto her bunk.

"No one can figure out how her ship was able to throw off the grappling hooks and escape or set those sails on fire", she said, looking into a shadowed corner of the cabin. "But Drew managed to get a hidden spy aboard her ship before they got away."

"It seems ve have underestimated zhe fair Christina and her crew", an oily smooth yet chilling voice replied. "An annoying trend zhat has plagued us from zhe beginning. She should not have survived being cast adrift in her exile. Zhe loss of her wings und any hope of a life vith her prince should have broken her. Und fear for zhe safety of her remaining family should have kept her away forever. CURSE MY FORMER CAPTAIN! But Carmen Sandiego has alvays had a vay of giving strength to zhe lost und hope to zhe hopeless. For a pirate, she vas alvays too soft for my taste. Zhat is vhy I left her."

"Making your way to the Far East of Ever After to become one of my teachers and mentors", Mei-Ling added. You knew what I was all along, and stuck by me when Mother and the man I'd thought was my father discovered the truth and exiled me. You helped me steal this sword from them. You have always been there for me Professor Pericles."

"Und vonce ve have Prince Norville", the evil parrot smirked, "ve vill begin to carve out your empire together!"

Mei-Ling smiled cruelly. It would be perfect. She would wed the prince and Christina would be handed off to Drew. As for the rest of the crew, they would hang.

The best part? Prince Norville would watch.

The spy had better come through.

…...

* * *

Chrystal was in shock. Her Grandmother stood before her. At first, she thought it a dream but her burn ached as she pushed herself up standing to face the elder fairy.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I've come to take you home, Christina, you're safe with me," Maleficent gently explained, "As for finding you all I had to look for was your magic signature,"

"Grandmother, I am home, this is my island, this is my life now,"

"It doesn't have to be any longer. Your cousins will be safe from harm. I can overturn your exile and even if I couldn't they wouldn't dare set foot in my lands. You'll be safe,"

"I can't, Grandmother," Chrystal argued, "These people, they depend on me and it's my job to care for them, I have a mission to carry out-"

"And a Prince to protect," Maleficent smirked, "That is why you took him?"

Chrystal looked away, her face burning, "Yes"

"Does he know who you are?"

"No, he can't. He'd hate me and it's best that he doesn't know who I am." she explained quietly, "He deserves happiness and I can't give that to him,"

"You doubt yourself, Christina,"

Chrystal's gaze hit the ground, it was weird hearing her real name.. she could feel her grandmother's eyes on her, staring at her. She stiffened at the hand on her shoulder. Maleficent wasn't looking at her but through her to where her wings used to be, tears welled in her eyes.

Maleficent pulled her into her arms, her own tears swimming, slowly, she lifted Chrystal's eyes to meet her own.

"You have a noble heart, as much as I want you to come with me I can see you're not going to but I promise I will find who did this to you and make them pay,"

She pressed a kiss to Chrystal's forehead before disappearing in a burst of flame, leaving Chrystal alone with her thoughts.

…...

* * *

"Couldn't sleep?"

Chrystal jumped, finding Shaggy before her.

She'd gone to the garden, finding the roses a comfort after her grandmother's surprise. Now, Shaggy stood at the edge of the garden awaiting her response.

"No," she lied yet again.

"Me neither, can I like, join you,"

Chrystal nodded, brushing her fingers over the delicate petals of the flower in front of her.

"What's on your mind?" Shaggy questioned.

"Worries, all I ever do nowadays is worry,"

"For the island,"

"My crew, the island, the war, now, there's the attack that still has me on edge,"

"You have a lot of responsibility,"

"Yes, I do,"

"I don't think you should worry,"

"And why's that, Your Highness?",

"Because I've like seen for myself, the islanders respect you, your crew respects you, like, everyone sings your praises if given the chance"

"Is that so?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't deserve it. I'm a fugitive, not a hero,"

"There's an entire island who will disagree,"

"If you say so,"

…...

* * *

a few days later Drew got a most welcome surprise. The imp he had sent had returned.

"I'd assume your mission was a success?"

"Yes, your highness,"

"You know how to find her base?"

The imp presented Drew with the compass, "This will lead you right to her and her base, I swiped it off her first mate,"

"Tell Mei-Ling, We're going to pay my Princess a visit,"

"But-"

"What?" Drew challenged.

"The islanders alone far outnumber us and they're all loyal to Captain Chrystal! They could destroy us!"

Drew back-handed the babbling imp. If this was true they would have to take extra precautions. He would not leave the island without Chrystal or his brother! Chrystal was to be his queen and Felix was to rot for his crimes against their mother!

…...

* * *

Chrystal woke to the feeling of dread in her stomach. Something was coming, something bad, dressing quickly she ran from her room only to backtrack at the sight of Shaggy sitting alone with a dejected look on his face. She knocked lightly on the wall to grab his attention. He met her gaze with a faked smile.

"Sleep well?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied, sitting across from him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"That's a lie, you can tell me, maybe I can help?"

Shaggy shifted nervously in his seat, "I'm homesick and worried, like, if I ever go back my parents might still make me marry Mei Ling,"

"You will go back," Chrystal promised, "When it's safe, I promise and I never break a promise,"

Shaggy smiled weakly, "Raven promised to send my parents a message but I know she can't,"

"Why don't you write them a letter?"

"I-I can?"

"I'm not cruel as they say," she smiled, "Write them a letter and I'll have it delivered,"

"Thank you,"

The smile he gave her didn't reach his eyes. Chrystal laid a hand to his arm, "What else is wrong?"

Shaggy's gaze dropped, "My friend, the one I lost, it's-it's her birthday,"

"Is it?"

"Yes, the roses in your garden, those were her roses,"

"Were they?"

"They were the only thing left, I had them brought to the castle, "

"That's why you were so angry?"

"Yes and I like, apologize for that,"

"I accept your apology,"

A silence slipped between them. Chrystal turned her gaze to the early morning sun shining through the window and Shaggy went back to his thoughts. This was where Felix found them when breakfast was ready. Still quiet as ever they followed him to the dining room.

Neither saw the knowing smile on his face.

…...

* * *

"Ugh!"

Chrystal pushed the papers off her desk with a frustrated grunt, turning away while they fluttered to the floor. She needed to think but her mind was so clouded she just couldn't seem to do so! What was she missing? What was Drew up to? What was Mei Ling hiding? What-

"Happy birthday, Butterfly,"

Chrystal turned to her mirror, finding her mother smiling back at her abet sadly.

"Mom,"

"I wish I could be there with you,"

"Me too,"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just under a lot of pressure,"

"You've got people counting on you," Alissa nodded, "I've been watching,"

"They think me a hero," Chrystal stated, drawing closer to the mirror, "I'm nothing but a fraud," she whispered, placing a hand to the glass.

Alissa saw her chance, with all her willpower she seized her daughter's hand much to Chrystal's shock.

"Mom-"

"Help me,"

Chrystal pulled her mother free landing on the floor with her mother sprawled on top of her.

"What just happened?" she asked confusedly as the two stood.

"All this time, all these years, all someone needed to do was pull me through the glass," Alissa tearfully explained, hugging her daughter close, "And you've done it, Butterfly. See? You're a hero, my hero,"

Chrystal smiled through her tears, she never wanted to let her mother go but someone might see, Shaggy might see. Then her secret would be out. Slowly, sadly, she pulled away from her mother asking what happened next as she did so,

"I'll join your grandmother and uncle, we'll get your exile overturned and bring you home," Alissa promised, "And Christina?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Shaggy the truth, I know you're scared and it doesn't have to be today but soon, please? For me?"

"I'll try,"

"That's all I ask,"

…...

* * *

Mei Ling and Pericles were none too pleased with the prospect of being outnumbered but the devilishly smart parrot had friends, allies, those that owed him favors and who also wanted to get even with Captain Chrystal Rose. Namely Captain Youngblood and his ghostly crew. They would take down Chrystal and her crew together before dividing the goods amongst themselves.

Chrystal would never see them coming and nothing could stop them!

…...

* * *

"Today's your birthday?"

Chrystal startled dropping the map she'd picked up.

"Yes, Twyla,"

"I didn't know," Twyla remarked, stepping from the shadows to help.

"I don't like to think about it, bad things happened on my birthday,"

"Your wings were taken,"

Chrystal blanched, "Nothing gets past you, does it, Twyla?"

"No,"

"Don't make a big fuss over it, please," Chrystal begged quietly.

"I don't make a big fuss over anything," Twyla chuckled, "You just don't want Shaggy to connect the dots,"

"That's right,"

"You should tell him the truth, he might just surprise you,"

"I will," Chrystal nodded, "When he's safe again, that's a promise,"

Twyla smiled before slipping back into the shadows.

…...

* * *

"Where are those griffins you told me about?" Richard teased Avalon as they trekked through the island jungles.

"You really wanna see them don't ya?" Avalon smirked.

"Yes, please,"

"Come on then," she laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him onward through the trees.

Her simple action sent his heart racing, other than the occasional sparring match she wouldn't dare touch him. As Felix had said that was a right one had to earn. Now, with their fingers intertwined he was certain his heart would leap from his chest. Society's rules held no meaning to him at that moment. Avalon was a beautiful, headstrong, wonderful girl and he was in love with her no matter how he tried denying it!

She stopped abruptly, pulling him down with her, "Look," she whispered, pointing through the trees

there they were, creatures he had only heard of. Half eagle half lion all vicious or do he thought. Avalon stood, stepping from the trees with no hesitation even as the largest of the three, the male, turned to her. Richard watched frozen as the beast neared her, closer and closer it came to her. He tensed ready to defend her only to stop short.

"Hello," Avalon laughed.

It was happy to see her, actively playing with her!

"Can I see your family, Lightning?" she asked.

It led her to where the other griffins lay and presented her with the littlest one which wasn't so little as it leaped into her arms happily. She played with them a while while he watched.

"I have a friend I want you to meet," she smiled, before waving him through the trees.

Nervous as ever he stepped through the trees, tensing as Lightning stepped forward to inspect him, circling him like prey before pushing him over to where Avalon sat, holding the baby.

"They like you," she smiled.

"You named them?" he asked.

"I rescued Lightning when he was a baby, brought him here,"

"You're amazing," he replied before he could stop himself.

She turned red, a shy smile spreading across her face,

Lightning pushed him closer, cocking his head curiously.

Did they want them to _kiss?_ He would love to kiss her but...

lightning pushed him again until they were nose to nose.

"Hi," he squeaked nervously.

"Hi," she returned.

She was cute when she was flustered! He couldn't take it anymore! He kissed her, pouring out all his bottled up emotions into it and she returned the kiss in kind.

…...

* * *

Shaggy sat at the desk in his room trying desperately to write the letter to his parents but words seemed to be failing him as his mind kept circling back to Christina. His lost princess. It was her birthday and he couldn't help but wonder what she would be doing, where she was now if she was even alive. His mind whirled with these thoughts he struggled so hard to process.

Knock knock.

"Come in," he sighed, pushing the letter away.

The door opened but he didn't face it, he was too focused on the past to do so. Arms wrapped around him from behind causing him to tense.

"You worry too much you know,"

It couldn't be!

He tried to look.

"Don't Shaggy,"

"Christina?"

"Yeah?"

"You're here? How?"

she laughed, "I'm much closer than you think I am, Shaggy,"

"I missed you,"

"I know you have, but I'm never far away, Shaggy, never,"

"What does that mean?"

"You'll figure it out,"

Christina stepped away.

"Don't go!" he begged, "Please,"

But she was already gone.

…...

* * *

Shaggy startled, falling from his chair in shock. He had fallen asleep. It had been a dream! Christina had never been there. He stood with a whimper, pulling his half of the shell from his pocket as he sat at the desk once again, an unfished letter before him.

"I miss you, Christina,"

…...

* * *

Maleficent sat alone, spellbooks piled around her. She needed to free Alissa! She needed to! The question was how? How was she going to do it? How-

the door slammed open, Vincent stood in the doorway, a shocked look on his face.

"Forgive me, Maleficent, but you need to see this!"

the urgency in his tone made her follow the warlock. Was it Christina? Had something happened to her? Maleficent hurried after Vincent worried about Christina's well-being only to freeze upon reaching the throne room.

"Alissa? Is that you?"

"Yes, Mom,"

"How'd you get out of the mirror?"

"Christina helped me," Alissa smiled, embracing her mother, "She pulled me free!"

The two broke down in gleeful tears.

…...

* * *

The noon sun shone brightly overhead. After an eventful morning, Chrystal decided to settle down with a book. Hoping to clear her mind and settle her nerves. She sat next to the window trying to ignore the dread knotted inside her stomach. It could be nothing. Nothing could reach her here, nothing could reach Shaggy here. Nothing-

There was a scream.

And another.

And another.

Dropping her book, pale with fear she turned to the window. Ships had found their way through the fog. Worse, she knew why they were here.

For Shaggy.

She wouldn't stand for this!

"Twyla, you know what to do!" she yelled racing from the room.

…...

* * *

Shaggy had been right.

As soon as the islanders saw they were being threatened, that their home and Chrystal were in danger they leaped into action. Many had lost something, someone to the war and they weren't about to let their safe haven fall to ruin. Twyla gathered those who were ready for the fight while Frankie brought the children and those unable to fight somewhere safe, leaving Kenny to keep watch over them while she ran to join the battle, shocking zombies and skeletons out of her way as she ran. Eyes scanning the battlefield. Felix was taking out skeletons with his rarely used powers, Clawdeen was slicing zombies to bits with her extended claws while taking out a Horde soldier or two.

Not far away from this, Melissa and Richard were fighting back to back, taking out the Horde soldiers that surrounded them with deadly skill.

"I thought Chrystal didn't condone killing!" Richard yelled above the chaos.

"This is an exception!" Avalon replied.

Out in the water, Duncan was taking on the small army of rogue sea creatures who'd swarmed him like flies. He tossed them around like toys, watching with a smirk as they fled, swimming away from him and right to where Princess Lagoona laid in wait with some of her best fighters.

Seeing as they were now held up, Duncan made his way onto land, joining Clawdeen as she took out the last of her attackers. Together they began making their way toward Chrystal. Incinerating the zombies and frying the skeletons. The remaining Horde soldiers were giving them trouble though.

Captain Youngblood was watching gleefully from the skies above, doing away with those who came too close and avoiding the angered griffins who were soon joined by a pair of angry dragons who spat fire in his direction. He ducked out of sight, finding a place to watch without being seen. Another ship appeared in the fog.

The Salty Spectre.

"Not good," he growled before sending his snooty parrot to warn the others.

Felix meanwhile had finally done away with the last of the skeletons surrounding him and was racing to aid his friends only to be blasted backward by magic. Confusedly he scrambled to his feet, gasping as Drew landed before him.

"Hello, brother,"

"Drew! What are you doing here?" Felix growled.

Drew laughed, "I've come for my Princess of course! And mother sent me to fetch you. She's really upset that you abandoned us,"

"I wouldn't dare stay in a place so corrupt," Felix argued, drawing his sword.

"So you abandoned your people," Drew challenged, taking a swing.

Felix was caught off guard by these words allowing Drew the chance to strike, cutting his arm open with a sadistic smile. The pain kicked Felix back into action and he fought Drew until his injuries caused him to pass out. He was spotted and rescued by Whisp before Drew could do anything more to him.

Not far away, Richard and Avalon were quickly losing steam. Their attackers just kept coming! Still, they fought alongside each other. Then, Richard was blindsided by an attack from one of Youngblood's crew. Avalon responded to this by slicing the offender clear in half before Richard was hauled away by Gigi

oddly, the attackers began to fall back, headed quickly toward the ships in which they came. Avalon gasped when an imp flew past holding tightly to _her _compass. With a growl she snatched it from him, batting him from the air and stomping on his wings before he could get away from her.

She gasped again upon seeing WHY the attackers were leaving so suddenly.

…..

* * *

Shaggy had been pulled from his room by a very frantic Chrystal

"Like, what's wrong?" he asked as she pulled him along.

"There's no time to explain!" she said, bringing him outside, "I need to get you to the safe-"

But, Mei Ling had intercepted them.

Shaggy had then been forcefully pushed behind Chrystal who engaged Mei Ling in the duel she was so clearly craving.

And that's what they had been doing for the last several minutes.

"Tell me, do the scars still itch?", Mei Ling sneered.

"What?"

"The scars on your back, Christina", Mei-Ling smirked, shocking her at hearing her true name. "Do they still itch so long after I cut off your wings?"

"IT WAS YOU?!", Christina snarled, renewing her savage attack. "YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING MOST PRECIOUS TO ME! MY WINGS! MY FAMILY! MY...!"

"Your one true love?", Mei Ling sneered as Christina dodged a slash from her sword that cut her pocket. something flew through the air from her pocket...to land at the feet of Prince Shaggy...a very beautiful and very familiar shell necklace! "Norville is MY prince now, Christina! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I've never killed anyone", Christina growled. "But for you, I'll make an exception!"

"You have no idea how outmatched you are", Mei-Ling smirked...then blasted Christina with lightning from her sword!

Shaggy stood mouth agape as Chrystal, CHRISTINA fell to the ground he moved to help her stand only for Mei Ling to yank her to her feet, separating them as Prince Drew arrived with a wicked grin. Christina struggled as the prince neared her.

"It's time to come home, Princess, Mother will be so pleased to meet you,"

Shaggy's mind was spinning but cleared enough for him to attack Drew transforming as his fist connected with the vampire's face.

Again

again.

Again.

Until Drew fell to the ground out cold.

"I've come to take you home, Beloved", Mei-Ling smirked, her blade to Christina's throat. "Come with me, and I'll end this attack and we'll leave peacefully. Refuse, and 'Captain Chrystal Rose' will be the first to die."

"Like, you know who she really is!", Shaggy accused. "You always knew! YOU did this to Christina! YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!"

"But of course", she smirked. "She was the only thing standing between me and what I wanted; YOU. Now give up and come home with your betrothed. Or do I really have to kill this wingless wonder?"

"Don't do it, Shaggy!", Christina hissed. "She doesn't love you! She just wants your kingdom! She's the daughter of Mulan, but I found out the REAL truth about her! Her own mother exiled and disowned her! Mei Ling's real father was a raiju yokai that disguised himself as Mulan's husband! I found out and was going to tell everyone, but then I was attacked and exiled before I could. And now I know SHE was behind that!"

"SHUT UP, WITCH!", Mei Ling hissed, her true appearance flickering to the surface for a moment, tightening her grip

"LIKE, LET HER GO!", Shaggy shouted the slumped. "Let her go and stop this attack, and I'll go with you."

"SHAGGY, NO!"

"I...I just can't let you die, Christina. I love you too much."

"Touching", Mei-Ling sneered, then electro-shocked Christina to unconsciousness. "Carry Prince Drew, if you would, Prince Norville? And we'll be on our way."

Shaggy picked up the unconscious Prince, tossing him around like a sack of potatoes and regrettably following behind the monster in human skin, pausing to gaze upon his true princess one last time.

_She protected me. It's my turn to protect her._

…...

* * *

"SHAGGY!" Christina yelled upon waking hours later.

"Whoa," Avalon cried pushing the captain back down onto the bed, "Careful, you're hurt,"

But Christina fought her first mate, leaping from the bed and grabbing for her sword, "We-we have to rescue-"

"And we will but we need a plan first," Avalon reasoned, "Back into bed with you,"

"No, no,"

"Yes, or you'll hurt yourself even more,"

After much back and forth Frankie was forced to sedate Christina whose frantic actions would only do further harm.

"I have to find Felix," Avalon stated, "Keep an eye on her Frankie,"

"Will do,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile Drew was just waking up as well and he was not happy.

"Why didn't you capture my Princess?" he demanded, "She was right there,"

"Don't worry, Prince Drew", Mei-Ling smirked. "She will attempt to stop the wedding. And when she does, we will capture her and your wayward brother for you. For now, you can return home and update your mother until you receive the invitations to my wedding. I have already rewarded your spy for a job well done."

Drew said nothing so Mei Ling left to go check-in with her prince.

…...

* * *

"Felix,"

the vampire startled at the sound of Avalon's voice turning to face her tiredly.

"How ya feeling?"

"Okay," Felix responded, flinching involuntarily at his arm wound.

"You know I don't believe that for one second, out with it or you'll be swabbing the deck,"

"My brother attacked! I'm angry and devastated and and-UGH" stray magic went flying from his palm. Avalon ducked, cringing at the shattered mirror now behind her.

"What are you going to do about it then?"

"I'm going to fight! I'm going to take back my kingdom!"

"Then we'll help you!"

"Captain, how did you-"

"Oh please," Christina scoffed, stepping onto the room."As if Frankie would actually sedate me,"

"But we need a plan!" Avalon urged, "And you, Captain, need to take it easy,"

"You're right,"

Avalon smirked with satisfaction.

"We have a wedding to crash!"

"NOT what I meant!"

"Everyone to the dining room, NOW!"

The duo face-palmed in unison.

…...

* * *

Shaggy had been tied to a chair and left alone. He couldn't break through his restraints as they were made of heavy silver chains. He still couldn't believe it! Christina! Christina had been with him the entire time. The signs had been there but he had been too blind to see it and now, now she was lost to him forever because he hadn't seen it.

He had found her and lost her all in one day.

On her birthday no less.

* * *

**That took FOREVER! Whew! Hope you enjoyed it! Big thank you to my friend, ****DRAGONDAVE45 for his help.**

**Now, please excuse me while I figure out HOW ON EARTH they're supposed to crash a wedding/rescue Shaggy/expose Mei Ling/ usurp Felix's mother ALL AT ONCE because it makes most sense then.**

**THEN, there's that other thing that I have planned for Christina that I somehow gotta work in!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Captain, slow down," Felix tried to reason as they neared the dining room, "The ship needs repairs that'll take some time,"

"We don't HAVE time, Felix," Christina stressed.

"Nonetheless, you're going to have to make time," Felix responded grabbing Christina by her shoulders.

She shrugged him off with a glare, "Fine, fine, Then get started with the repairs, I've got work to do,"

Felix turned away as the captain stormed to her office expecting to find Avalon behind him only to see her going in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Richard and then, I'm going to write to Mom,"

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"You heard the captain get started on the repairs, Vandala's crew is already down there,"

Felix shrugged.

…...

* * *

Instead of working like she said she would Christina resorted to pacing. To one end of the room to the other.

_I failed._

_I failed._

_I failed._

_I failed._

_I failed._

_I failed._

_I failed._

_I failed._

Christina spun when her door opened watching Scooby amble in. she dropped to her knees in shame.

"I'm sorry Scooby,"

He slumped on her lap, "I forgive you,"

"We'll save him, I promise,"

…...

* * *

The waters outside the window were unchanging but Shaggy knew they were bringing him closer and closer to his home

and his marriage.

No matter how he felt about it. He'd spent all his time on this ship tied to a chair in the rickety cabin.

"Cheer up, Norville you'll be home soon,"

"Go away," he growled as Mei Ling joined him at the window.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll tell my mother-"

Mei Ling laughed chillingly, "Do that and your friends will die,"

"You wouldn't,"

"We both know I would,"

Shaggy hung his head. She had been right there. All that time and she had been right there! His real princess had been right there!

…...

* * *

"You two know what to do, stay-"

"Out of sight," the twin genies finished, collecting the letters from the captain, "And be quick,"

"Good luck,"

"Won't need it,"

Christina watched them leave hoping they were right. She sat at her desk staring dejectedly at the shell that lay in the center, running her fingers across it. She had to rescue Shaggy. She would whether it killed her or not. She would die if it meant his safety.

_We're coming, Shaggy. I promise we are._

…...

* * *

queen Stacey was overjoyed to see her son returned to her in one piece. She ran from the castle doors, throwing her arms around her tired-looking son as she wept. He was back! He was safe. Scooby and Richard, however. She dared to ask what had become of them with no response. Mei Ling told her that they had been killed. Shaggy said nothing only following the servants who ushered him inside as a crowd was forming just outside the palace.

Stacy couldn't help but think something was amiss. Over the following days as guests came from far and wide for the wedding Shaggy barely spoke, only leaving his room to go to the garden where he sat among Christina's roses with a wounded look on his face. At first, she thought he was upset over the loss of Richard and Scooby but she dismissed the idea the next time she saw her son. He so tired, so sad, as if he'd seen a ghost. Fred, Daphne and, Velma had the same vacant look. When Shaggy went out to the garden she followed him, giving orders that no one was to disturb them.

"Shaggy,"

"Yes, Mom?" he asked quietly.

"Tell me the truth, tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened Mom, I'm here isn't that what you wanted?"

"Shaggy, tell me the truth,"

"There's nothing to tell,"

"Shaggy, tell me,"

"Christina's alive,"

"You saw her?" Stacey gasped.

"Christina, like she's Captain Chrystal"

Stacey sat on the closest bench she could find.

"She took me to save me."

"Save you?"

"Mei Ling is dangerous, she's the one who got Christina exiled,"

"Scooby and Richard?"

"They're okay, they're with Christina, on her island,"

"I'll call off the-"

"You can't!"

"Why?"

"Just trust me, it has to go as planned for everyone's safety,"

"Shaggy-"

"Mom,"

"Fine, fine," Stacey said standing, "I'll have lunch sent out,"

"Thank you,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the island.

"How are you feeling?" Avalon asked Richard, poking her head into his room.

"Physically or otherwise?" he questioned, sitting up in bed upon her entrance.

"Both,"

"I'm okay but I feel like-"

"A failure?"

"How did you know that?"

"You're the prince's bodyguard,"

Richard blushed but tried to hide it. Avalon wasn't so easily duped, however, sitting beside him with a gentle smile, lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"We'll rescue him, don't worry," she promised, "The Captain's been plotting since she woke up,"

"I know, I just-"

"Shh, it'll be okay,"

"How are you so sure?"

"I just know these things,"

"I'll believe you then,"

"Smart choice, now, do you wanna go for a walk? I can show you where the dragons live"

"Lead the way,"

…...

* * *

"We'll be there Christina,"

Christina stood in front of her mirror having an all too important conversation with her family. Her office was a complete mess behind her. One that she wished they didn't see. Papers strewn about, maps everywhere, stacks of letters not yet sent and those received, drafts of letters rolling across the floor like tumbleweeds in the desert.

"Good," she nodded, "Duncan and Clawdeen should already be there preparing their troops,"

"Did Duncan tell you yet, Christina?" Alissa questioned.

"About?"

"His father is going to help block the land exits,"

"Spectacular, troops from end to end correct?"

"Every road out of the capital will be blocked,"

Christina grinned, "and our entrance?"

"Taken care of,"

"I'll see you soon then,"

"Very soon,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy felt ready to cry. His wedding was today. Standing perfectly still in an uncomfortable tux he bit his lip watching the servants bustling around him. He wanted to escape to the gardens but everyone was keeping an eye on him. Just as before everyone he knew and even those he didn't know had arrived for the wedding.

His wedding.

To a monster.

To the thing that exiled his real princess.

The one that cut off her wings and was responsible for countless nightmares.

Shaggy grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He'd sooner hang himself then go through with this wedding but he had to, the safety of his closest friends was on the line. When it was time for him to take his place at the altar he cast one longing glance out the window noticing the fog that had rolled in. odd, but, he didn't have time to ponder the strange weather. From his place, at the altar, he could see everyone in the room. His friends from school, the staff, Mei Ling's twisted allies who grinned at him when they noticed him watching.

Time moved at a snail's pace each dragging moment bringing him closer and closer to a lifetime of sadness and despair. Mei Ling marched down the aisle, head held high with a winners smirk on her face grabbing his hands as soon as she reached him, turning to the officiant who droned on and on as he bit back the anguished sobs that wanted to escape him.

"If anyone has reason to object let them speak now or forever-

"I OBJECT,"

Everyone turned with a gasp someone had snuck in it seemed. The shock only increased as the mysterious person yanked off their cloak.

Christina.

Shaggy couldn't help himself running from the altar to embrace her.

"You're here!" he whispered joyously.

"Of course I am, I could never live with myself otherwise but, we aren't out of the woods just yet,"

Just outside the palace, the fog had lifted, revealing not only the oncoming ships but the kaiju Leviathan and Kraken.

Troops, pirates blocking every exit no matter how small. End to end just as planned.

"**NO, YOU DON'T GET TO WIN!"** Mei Ling screeched drawing everyone's attention back to her.

Just in time to see her glamour spell shatter.

There was a collective gasp.

A refined far-east princess no longer stood at the altar. No, she'd been replaced by a wolf-like creature, a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth growled, claws that sparked with electricity ready to tear someone open, that same electricity ran throughout her fur as she advanced.

The battle had begun.

Felix had snuck in but was blindsided by his brother and his mother who aimed to kill him. He was on the defensive. Blocking their every move, every spell but losing steam just the same. Drew grinned at him, knocking the sword from his hands.

"You can't even fight!" he jeered.

Felix swung but Drew dodged easily, hooking his ankle around Felix and yanking him off his feet before he could finish him, however, Duncan intervened dragging Drew away which left Felix free to fight his mother one on one. He grabbed his sword, advancing on his mother who yanked it from his grip with her magic, laughing coldly as she did so.

"Come now son, use those powers of yours because once we return home they'll be going to your brother,"

Felix grit his teeth, he wasn't going to use his magic. He didn't need it. He ran at his mother. She knocked him backward with a simple tap to his nose when he got close enough. He neared her again, swinging only for him to be lifted into the air and flipped upside down, falling flat on his back.

He didn't need it.

He just had to outwit her.

How?

Meanwhile not very far away, Duncan was dealing with Drew and his minions.

The Horde couldn't get remotely close to Duncan who beat them up and knocked them out with ease until they were laying in a sorry heap beside him. That's when Drew came at him snarling and laughing even as Duncan avoided every hit the vampire tried to make.

"Lowly pirate scum! You have no idea who you're dealing with!" he taunted.

"You still haven't figured out how we got your hooks off our ship have you?", Duncan smirked. "It was ME. I removed them with my bare hands!"

"Impossible! Even for a dragon!", Drew sneered.

"I'm not a dragon, you arrogant, moronic leech. I am Crown Prince Duncan Xerxes Absalom Belphegor Rosenblatt; Son of BELLOC, KING of the KAIJU!"

Drew wet himself, color draining from his face as Duncan seized him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, smoke pouring from his mouth. Drew was too scared, frozen with fear to do anything. His whole body was limp, numb despite his internal protests to fight/ he could do nothing as Duncan began his torture. First, his feet moving upward slowly, painfully. Drew could feel his flesh his very being burning away to ash. His mother not far away was too busy with Felix to notice. He tried to call out to her but his very voice was frozen with painful fear. Finally, as Duncan reached his shoulders he managed a strangled scream.

Felix was losing steam but he still refused to use his magic. He would not stoop to his mother's level. Even as their little dance was wearing on him he still gave everything he had. His mother's, the monster's chilling laughter ringing in his ears all the while.

"Poor, poor, nieve Felix, you think you can fight me like this?"

"Shut up,"

"You shouldn't speak to your mother that way," Regina tsked.

"You stopped being my mother the day you murdered Dad,"

"That spineless fool? Ha!"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"You're so smart, figure it out,"

"You're after the captain," Felix gagged with disgust.

"She'll be the perfect mate for your brother,"

It was then that Drew screamed.

Regina turned her back to Felix in order to aid Drew which gave Felix the opportunity he'd been waiting for. Yanking the small slender, but, effective stake from his boot, Felix ran at his mother with everything hr had left, piercing her heart which sent her to the floor, coughing blood as Drew was finished off. Duncan then reduced the former queen's body to ash before the duo ran outside to aid in the ongoing zombie slaughter.

Outside, Carmen and Vandala led a small army of troops and pirates under Ghoulia's direction to face off with Queen Moanica and her army. While it would normally be advised against for humans to deal with a queen zombie they had come prepared with what at first glance appeared to be snowballs given the warm climate, however, this wasn't the case. They carried salt bombs.

Ghoulia gave the command, donning the last piece of her protective armor before the bombs flew through the air.

Moanica ran for cover only to be jumped by Clawdeen and her siblings.

Deep inside the castle, hidden by secret passages Avalon and Richard were sneaking about catching those who tried to flee after ushering everyone else to safety.

"Are you sure you know where we're going, I feel like we've been walking in circles!" Avalon hissed after bumping her head.

"I'm positive,"

"Sure," she rolled her eyes.

"I am!" Richard insisted pushing against the wall, "See, we're here!"

"Uh, and where is here?" Avalon drawled stepping into the sprawling room.

"The rooms given to Mei Ling when she first arrived,"

"Why?"

"Just covering our bases,"

There was a crash in the room to their right. Drawing their swords, they ran to investigate.

"Princess Maggie!" Richard gasped

the princess was bound, gagged and struggling under the watchful eyes of Chazz the hobgoblin and Mei Ling's vizier, Pericles, and a zomboy. The duo shared a knowing smirk before running at the villains. The zomboy was easy for Avalon to subdue, knocking him upside the head with her sword before tossing him out the window right into the salt that still covered the ground. Richard meanwhile, was engaged in a fistfight with Chazz but once Avalon was able to dispose of her advisory she ran to help and together they knocked him unconscious. While all of this was happening, Pericles made his escape but they didn't have time to worry about that instead, cutting the Princess loose before tying up Chazz.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Richard asked worriedly, helping the girl to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who's she?" Maggie asked nodding toward Avalon.

"I'm a friend," Avalon said quickly, "Now why did they tie you up?"

"Come on, I'll show you,"

"Oh," Richard gasped when Maggie pushed open yet another set of doors.

"Yeah,"

The three stood before a large, ornate glass case with a single object inside. Fairy wings the color of smoky crystals. Avalon slowly neared the case trying to see the wings within better only to jump back as they flapped against the glass, running behind it the young pirate set to work trying to push it off the stand

"Avalon what are you-"

"Just shut up and help me, Richard!" Avalon grunted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

A few rooms away, Scooby and Jade were searching for Fred, Daphne and, Velma who were nowhere to be seen at the wedding. The found the three being held hostage by a trio of zomboys who jade quickly disposed of while Scooby freed his friends who ran to aide in the battle. It was still complete chaos when they arrived finding Christina and Shaggy locked in battle with Mei Ling who was trying to fry Christina to ash but having no luck as Shaggy came to her aid, deflecting every blow with a sword he'd grabbed, sending it back to Mei Ling. Fred had snatched a crossbow on their way in which he fired at Pericles which sent the now dead parrot to the floor before he could help Mei Ling.

"I've grown tired of this game!" Mei Ling declared before zapping Shaggy so hard he couldn't move, "Just wait there for me, my beloved betrothed. We'll finish the wedding when I'm done with this filthy pirate"

"DUCK!" Fred yelled catching the two off guard

Christina gasped suddenly, her wings reattaching to her back much to her surprise. She took to the air, Mei Ling wasn't the only tired one. Christina wasn't just tired but angry as fire consumed her, transforming her into a very angry dragon who seized the much smaller raiju in her claws bashing her against the wall.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Until Mei Ling was dropped to the ground.

Dead just like all her allies.

...

* * *

**Okay, whew! Was that a good battle? I'm betting it wasn't but I worked really, really hard on it (there were a ton of revisions) so I'm tired and I hope you enjoyed it. Please do review!**

**Next chapter we'll wrap this up. How? I have no idea TBH but we will!**


	15. Chapter 15 FINAL CHAPTER

Shaggy watched slack-jawed as Christina descended to the floor, reverting to normal when her feet touched the ground. She kicked Mei Ling's corpse in the head with a final growl, dusting off her hands with a relieved sigh. She turned to him, worry dancing across her face.

"Shaggy..."

He scooped her up, holding her tightly before she could utter another word.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No, you shouldn't be thanking me," she whispered back.

"Yes, I should and to prove it..."

He kissed her passionately despite the gathering audience and the angered headmaster at the forefront.

"AHEM," he ruined the moment much to the couple's dismay.

Shaggy set Christina on her feet before meeting Grimm's ice-cold glare with one of his own.

"It's time you pay for your crimes, Ms. Shadowfae,"

"You'll not lay a HAND on her," Dracula growled, storming in with Maleficent and Alissa.

"I demand you reverse the exile you so wrongly placed on her and drop the charges," Maleficent added.

"I cannot," Grimm replied sternly despite his internal fear, "She rejected her Destiny and committed theft not to mention kidnappings,"

"You mean us, Headmaster?" Gigi sneered defiantly stepping out of the shadows with Twyla, Molly, and, Whisp, "Or them?"

Every islander had surrounded the castle, pouring through the doors and joining the growing crowd.

"We were never kidnapped," Twyla declared, "Your obsession with destiny and the resulting conflict have sparked a war,"

"A war that ravaged homes and destroyed families," Frankie added.

"We came to Christina for help,"

"She gave us a home,"

"A safe place to raise our children,"

"And rebuild our lives,"

"So, we helped her,"

"Because she first helped us,"

Grimm sputtered incoherently as he tried to collect himself. Once he did, however, his usual spiel about the Storybook of Legends resumed much to the annoyance of those within earshot as groans, moans, and face-palms were heard throughout the room.

"She refused her Destiny and is a threat," Grimm insisted, "She must pay-"

"But, you're forgetting that Christina and Prince Shaggy are both half MONSTER," Alissa interrupted.

"And The Grimness Book of Records clearly states that no monster is bound to Destiny. Their children are free to forge their own path for better or worse," Maleficent finished.

"So, Headmaster, you have no say in this matter and I," Dracula paused with a smirk, "As king of the vampires demand that Christina's exile be revoked,"

"And I demand that all charges against her and her crew be dropped," Maleficent finished.

Grimm watched in horror as the gathered council members and the board of governors backed Maleficent and Dracula thus freeing Christina. He truly had no ground to stand on.

"Now, where were we?" Shaggy smiled at Christina.

"Let's see,"

And they kissed resulting in fireworks for all to see. It was then that Dick and Avalon arrived with Sugie. What can only be described as a poop-eating grin spread across the Headmaster's face when he took notice of Avalon and Carmen, loudly clearing his throat and ruining the moment yet again.

"Fairy Dust! What now?" Christina demanded, narrowing her eyes in suspicion as did the rest of her family.

"THEY are pirates! Captain Carmen is a wanted thief and I presume that girl's the fabled Avalon Sandiego?"

"Your point?" the hybrid drawled, wondering if Grimm had mush for brains.

"Take them both to the dungeons at once!"

the guards who dared to step forward found at least a dozen swords pointed their way.

"Captain Carmen," Christina began her voice hardened with anger, "Is the sole reason I'm alive today-"

"Hey!" Avalon cried.

"I mean Captain Carmen _and _Avalon are the reason I'm alive today," Christina amended, her voice never losing the edge, "Your attempt to DROWN me failed Grimm,"

"I had no such intentions,"

"Really?" Alissa snapped, "Because as I recall you broke into our home, ripped my newly injured daughter from her bed, bound her in chains and dragged her to the docks where she was thrown into a boat far to small and sent out to sea before imprisoning me and...killing my husband,"

Gasps filled the room.

"You're spinning stories, Alissa," Grimm argued.

"**DO NOT SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER IN THAT TONE! **Have you forgotten she's a Princess?"

Grimm scoffed, "She refuses to take the throne,"

"But she is still Crown Princess of the Dark Fae she has been since she was born,"

"She's denied her duty! SOMEONE has to take the throne! It's the law!"

"Grimm-"

"I will!" Christina cried drawing the attention of the bickering adults, "I'll take the throne,"

"And sign your page?" Grimm asked.

"I didn't say that, killer," Christina spat, "You KILLED my father,"

Shaggy growled, holding Christina close as the rest of the Dracula family and Maleficent surrounded Grimm who quickly tried to redirect back to Carmen and Avalon but to no avail

"I pardon them for any and all crimes committed in my kingdom," Dracula declared.

"As do I," Maleficent nodded.

"I as well," Shaggy added, "They like, saved Christina and for that, I'm like, eternally grateful,"

"As for you, Grimm," Maleficent declared, "You will be tried by both the Monster council and the Royal families of Ever After and charged accordingly,"

"It was a mistake,"

"Like your mistakes with Mei Ling?" Avalon asked pointedly.

"Like, your bigotry and obsession with 'Destiny' almost handed me and my kingdom to an evil creature masquerading as a princess!", Prince Shaggy pointed out.

"Yeah, great job checking for credentials and illusion spells, Grimm!", Duncan snarked.

"Especially after a bunch of your own students - both Royal AND Rebel - tried to tell you there was something not right about her", Darling Charming added, with Apple, Raven, Dirk, and several others nodding.

Grimm was hauled away by the guards the guests were dismissed and the scene cleaned up, the villains dumped in a mass grave with no marker.

Christina and Shaggy found themselves alone with Dracula, Alissa and, Maleficent who embraced Christina for the first time in years.

"We missed you so much," Dracula tearfully whispered.

"I missed you more,"

Shaggy stood respectfully aside, allowing the reunion to take place only to get pulled into the hug by Alissa. When they separated afterward, Maleficent took Christina's hands in her own.

"You don't have to Christina," she said gently, "You don't have to be queen,"

"But, I want to," Christina insisted, "I want to make a difference,"

"Oh, Butterfly," Alissa smiled, "You already have,"

"But, I want to do more,"

"You're certain this is what you want?"

"Yes, Grandmother," Christina nodded.

"Then it'll be done,"

"But, she hasn't been taught how to run a kingdom," Alissa pointed out gently.

"I have," Shaggy piped, pulling Christina close, "I'll teach her,"

"We all will," Dracula and maleficent nodded.

…...

* * *

Later Shaggy took Christina to the gardens. She had wished to stay Shaggy when her family chose to return to Dracula's kingdom for the time being. They promised to return in a few weeks but for now, Shaggy and Christina were left to themselves. Shaggy led her to the center of the garden where her roses were she gasped upon seeing them.

"I-I know there aren't as many as your island-"

She cut him off with a kiss.

"They're wonderful just the same," she assured him, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

Scooby and Jade wandered into the garden seeing the duo with there foreheads pressed together seeming to be in their own world but, Jade noticed something the duo hadn't despite the hours that had passed.

"Christina?"

"Yes, Jade?" Christina asked, tearing her gaze away from Shaggy.

"You, you have-" Jade faltered but, Shaggy finally noticed so he brought Christina to the nearest fountain so she could see what jade was trying to tell her. Peering into the crystal blue waters she was astounded to see her reflection staring back at her with dragon horns atop her head. Hesitantly she reached up, touching them to make sure they were real.

"They suit you, Christina," Shaggy smiled when she turned to him.

The duo shared a loving smile before going back inside, hand in hand.

…...

* * *

Three weeks later:

Shaggy was bursting with happiness. Tonight his parents would announce his engagement to Christina! He just couldn't wait. Just as before there was to be a grand ball where all those he knew and didn't know would come to celebrate. Well, everyone except Grimm as he'd been tried, charged and stripped of his job as headmaster. Left with nothing but the clothes on his back while his free-thinking brother Giles went on to become Headmaster of Ever After High.

But Shaggy didn't have time to think about that. He had a ball to attend.

And a very special princess to dance with.

He raced down the moonlight halls, smiling growing as the glow from the ballroom grew brighter and brighter. He stopped to compose himself just outside the double doors before striding in. his eyes swept over the room coming to rest on the girl who awaited him at the bottom of the stairs. He paused a moment just to take in her beauty before rushing down the stairs-in a princely fashion mind you- to join her. The announcement was made and met with thunderous applause from both inside and outside the room before dinner was served. Shortly after it was time to dance with his bride to be.

"Like, you aren't going to pull another stunt are you?" Shaggy asked teasingly, waltzing across the floor with his princess.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she teased in return

fireworks erupted just outside, lighting up the night sky in a myriad of colors.

Shaggy was fairly sure he saw Richard and Avalon duck out of sight.

"What?" Christina laughed when Shaggy turned his attention back to her.

He arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I did plan a little something,"

"I noticed,"

…...

* * *

Several months later:

"Breathe Christy, breathe!" Felix urged.

"Oh because that worked for you at your coronation!" Christina replied snarkily, recalling Felix with a paper bag.

"Touche," the blonde shrugged.

Christina continued to pace, riddled with nerves.

"Like, if it makes you feel better, Christina," Shaggy called as he entered the room, "You look beautiful,"

"Don't you tell her that every day?" Felix questioned.

Avalon who was seated next to him knocked him upside the head while Clawdeen and Draculaura glared.

"Yes, but it's true!" Shaggy insisted.

"I still think it's a bit much,"

"It's perfect," Clawdeen smiled, "Trust us,"

Christina wore a floor-length drop-waisted gown in a shade of purple so dark it bordered on black, silver embroidery in flame-like designs stood out around the waist and hem of the dress which sparkled with her every movement, delicate beading and gems hidden throughout the equally delicate fabric.

Shaggy grabbed her shoulders gently, directing her gaze filled with worry to him.

"Trust us, you're ready for this, Christina,"

she offered a weak smile, "We'll see how well you do next month,"

"Are you sure having a coronation the same day as your wedding is a good idea?" Felix ventured.

"It'll be fine," the couple answered in unison.

All present laughed. Christina glanced at the clock warily. Thirty minutes to go. Thirty long nerve-wracking minutes that seemed an endless eternity. Then the trumpets sounded outside. Her signal. It was time for her entrance into the throne room.

"You'll do great, Christy!"

"Thanks, Laura,"

While her friends left to take their seats, Shaggy grabbed her hand, placing his half of the shell into it, "For luck not that you like, need it,"

With a quick kiss, he ran to join the others.

Taking a deep breath Christina hid the shell in the pocket where her half rested before raising her head high, trying to exude confidence while walking through the packed hall that led to the throne room itself. Silence, all eyes on her when the double doors opened, rows and rows of spectators turning to look. _Don't panic just breathe _she told herself keeping her eyes locked onto the throne that rose above the room. Her mother, grandmother and, uncle were all there dressed in their finest. Her uncle escorted her up the many stone steps to stand before her grandmother

"Ready, Christina?" she whispered.

"As I'll ever be,"

Maleficent stepped aside. Christina turned, gathering her skirts and sinking as gracefully as possible onto the throne.

When Maleficent had been appointed queen so many years before there had been no ceremony nor, a crown so she'd had one made. Looking vaguely like Aurora's this one was black with amethysts. Alissa stepped forward presenting it to her mother who lifted it gently from the satin pillow and holding it over Christina's head.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern and protect your people wisely. To honor the ancient laws and traditions of the fae both Light and Dark?"

"I do so solemnly swear,"

Maleficent lowered the crown to her head.

As soon as it was upon her head magic overtook her, lifting her from the throne, growing brighter and brighter before exploding throughout the room making the entire crowd gasp. Christina couldn't see it but her wings had undergone a transformation they were no longer simple sparkly wings the color of dark crystals they were now large, as large as Maleficent's had been, dragon-like fading from black to purple.

"All Hail Christina, Queen of the Dark Fae!"

…...

* * *

The day of the wedding was quickly upon Christina and Shaggy who were each excited and a little terrified as they got ready but they smiled thinking how many wonderful surprises awaited guests at the reception. Several friends had come forward to ask their permission which they'd happily granted as this wasn't just their special day but a day to celebrate love. Shaggy soon found himself at the altar for the second time but now he was excited. So very excited!

'Shaggy, stop fidgeting," Fred whispered.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay, I know you're excited,"

He was. So very excited, keeping his eyes locked on the door where Christina would soon make her entrance. He just had to stand still! When the doors finally did open the breath left his lungs. Christina was beautiful. Her dress wasn't average. It was in fact, red. A deep red with gold trimming. She wore no veil only a gold bow securing her usual braid. The best thing by far was her smile. The room seemed to light up as she walked down the aisle, escorted by her uncle. Once she reached the end of the aisle she kissed her uncle on the cheek and joined him at the altar where they turned to face the officiant.

The vows were said and they kissed resulting in fireworks but the excitement wasn't over yet. Christina stepped to the side as the coronation crown was brought out. Gleaming in the sunlight. Shaggy had never seen his father wear it unless he had to. So, it intimidated him a little. Christina smiled at him with a slight nod. He could do this. The crown was placed upon his head as he swore to protect the kingdom. It was heavier than he'd expected it to be. He barely heard what was said and only snapped back to reality as the applause once again erupted.

He was king now.

He was married to Christina.

Once he realized all these things he smiled again. Taking Christina by the hand and racing down the aisle excited to begin their new life together.

…...

* * *

The reception was a joyous affair. Held out in the garden among the flowers and fountains. Shaggy and Christina in the center of it all greeting guests, talking and laughing but some guests had some surprises up their sleeves.

"Duncan,"

He startled turning to face Clawdeen who looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing,"

"Your mind has been a million miles away today," Clawdeen challenged, nearing him, arms crossed over her chest, "It ain't nothing,"

Duncan grinned sheepishly, hands up in surrender, "You got me,"

"Well?"

"I've been thinking,"

"About,"

"Us,"

"And?"

"I um, wanted to ask you..." he dropped to one knee causing her to gasp. He pulled out the box which he'd been hiding in his jacket all day, opening it as he took her hand, "I know we both have major responsibilities and kingdoms to protect but, Will you marry me, Clawdeen?"

There was a crowd gathering now, eager to hear what Clawdeen would say.

"Yes,"

Applause erupted as Duncan slid the ring onto her finger before kissing her passionately. The crowd dispersed shortly afterward but a steady stream of people still found the couple so they could offer their congratulations

"You approved that?" Cleo asked Christina a few minutes later.

"I did," she nodded.

"But this is your day, your wedding-"

"And I chose to share it," Christina cut in, turning Cleo to where Deuce had dropped to one knee and was holding a ring box of his own.

"Surprise," Christina smirked.

"Deuce?" Cleo questioned.

"Will you-will you marry me?" Deuce stammered sudden nerves overtaking him.

"Yes," she nodded, "Yes, I will,"

"Told you she'd say yes," Christina laughed, "Congrats you two,"

she slipped away coming across Shaggy at the dessert table drooling over the uncut wedding cake.

"Control yourself," she warned, tapping him on the nose.

"Like, when do we cut the cake?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Not just yet, Your Highness," she teased.

"So what did Cleo say?"

Christina pointed to where Cleo stood, showing off her ring to her sister who looked like she was going to explode.

Shaggy laughed.

A high-pitched squeal cut through the air.

"I see Clawd proposed," Christina chuckled, hands clamped over her ears, "Only Laura could reach that pitch,"

"No kidding," Avalon piped from the nearby table, "That's an awful lot of proposals,"

"Like, I said, we wanted to share our day," Christina smiled.

"Okay, I know that look, what are you hiding from me?"

"Who said I was hiding anything from you?"

"You've got a Cheshire grin now out with it,"

"Turn around,"

While Avalon had her back turned Richard had dropped to one knee ring in hand.

"Avalon, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me? Please?"

"Yes," she whispered happily embracing him as he stood, "But I have to ask, what are we gonna do now?"

"I'll admit I didn't get that far,"

"Like, I may be able to help," Shaggy offered, handing a letter to Richard.

He skimmed it, Avalon reading over his shoulder, eyes growing wide.

"It's the finest ship in the Navy," Shaggy said.

"And you want me to be the captain?"

"Avalon could serve as the first mate, what do you say?"

"Yes,"

"Mom's gonna flip," Avalon smirked.

"I wouldn't say that, Avalon," Carmen smirked, "But, my life is about to get interesting,"

"I'll say,"

Christina and Shaggy left the group, turning the corner just in time to see Arthur and Dirk propose to their girlfriends.

"If anyone's gonna flip it'd be Grimm," Christina whispered.

"Not that he can like, do anything,"

"Perfect,"

all the planned proposals were over, the couples receiving congratulations and congratulating each other. There was, however, one more surprise. Jade had pulled Scooby away for some privacy down by the beach.

"Scooby, I have something to tell you,"

"What?" the Great Dane asked worriedly.

"You're going to be a father,"

It took a few moments for it to sink in but once Scooby realized what Jade had said, he fainted, legs straight up in the air. Jade rolled her eyes before licking him awake and helping him to his feet,

"P-p-p-puppies?! Scooby-Doobie-Daddy!"

"Just the first of many litters", Jade purred, rubbing her face against his. "We are mated for life, my love."

…...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the reception, Giles Grimm arrived with an urgent matter. Tracking down the newlyweds wasn't hard and after offering his congratulations he urged them to come to the school right way which they did, getting Avalon and Richard to cover for them. Giles brought them to the office pointing out the Storybook of Legends excitedly. The two gasped upon seeing it. For the first time in many, many long years there was a new page, a new story.

_The Prince and the Pirate._

Their story.

Things were changing for the better.

And, as you'd expect they all lived Happily Ever After!

…...

* * *

"Tell me again Mommy!," the little girl begged.

"Not tonight, you need to sleep,"

"Mommy, please,"

"Listen to your mother, Isabella," Richard chided, "We have a busy day tomorrow,"

"He's right," Avalon nodded, pulling the covers over the three-year-old, "We're going to visit some friends, now, go to sleep,"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"Thank you,"

"Good night,"

"Good night,"

With their daughter in bed, the couple escaped to the top deck of the ship to spend some time under the stars.

"Do you think she'll connect the dots when she meets them tomorrow?"

"No doubt,"

"How come she hasn't met them yet?"

"They're busy people just like we are,"

"I love you,"

"Love you more, Richard,"

THE END.


End file.
